Blessed Betrayers
by enchantress99
Summary: Percy Jackson, Lucy Pevinsee, Carter Kane, and Hermione Granger have been accused of treachery in their worlds. The few people who still love and trust them take them to a place where they will be protected: Avengers Tower. They find family and love there. But what happens when the villains from their worlds band together? PJO, Narnia, HP, KC, Avengers. Enjoy! Hope you like it!
1. Percy's Story

**Okay, so this is a revision of the first chapter.**

**Please enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, HP, Narnia, or KC**

**Chapter One**

Percy awoke to a pounding on his cabin door.

"Alright! I'm coming!" he said, pulling the door open. Grover stood there, tears streaking his face, but scowling.

"What's up, G-Man?" Percy asked, but his friend ignored him and dragged him to the Big House. The satyr threw Percy inside the Rec Room, where Chiron and Annabeth were waiting. Percy looked at his girlfriend and saw her raising her hand. Percy felt a sharp pain on the side of his face.

"You JERK!" she screamed. Percy looked at her, his cheek smarting. Chiron placed a hand on the daughter of Athena's shoulder. Percy stood up, and looked at Chiron for an explanation.

"Where is he?" A yell came from outside, and Jason Grace came storming in, and glared at Percy. He charged and punched the son of Poseidon in the stomach, than the chest, and finally the face. Percy fell on the floor again, blood pouring from his nose. He heard footsteps again, and a warm hand supported his arm, and picked him up.

"Leave him alone! He would never kill her!" Percy heard Nico's voice vaguely. Then Percy shook himself out of his daze. A girl. Killed. Jason acting like that. No. It couldn't be.

"Finally, the idiot got it!" Jason sneered. Annabeth laughed. Nico's grip tightened on Percy's arm, as he gritted his teeth. The group was engulfed in a bright light, before anyone did anything else. They were taken to the throne room of Olympus, where the gods were all gathered. Zeus had red eyes, and Poseidon looking at his son with contempt and shame. Hades and Hestia looked at Percy, supported by Nico, with sadness and pity.

"Perseus Jackson. You are charged with the murder of a female demigod." Zeus said, and Percy gathered strength again.

"NEVER! I would never kill my sister figure. Thalia was one of my best friends!" he yelled.

"SILENCE! You have killed Thalia Grace, my daughter, and the Lieutenant of Artemis. You are going to be punished severely for your transgression." Zeus yelled. Percy gazed around the room. Apollo was holding his sister, who was quietly sobbing.

"You two know how much of a lousy archer I am." he began, but Apollo cut him off, eyes flashing.

"No. I blessed you with average level archery, so anyone could accomplish this. The trajectory of the arrow was traced back to your cabin." he said, and Percy looked at his feet, tears in his eyes. Poseidon stood.

"Perseus Jackson. You are now punished. You are banished from the world of Greeks, and Gods. You are stripped of every single one of your titles, including of my son. " he said. Percy stared at his father.

"After everything I've done for you all? This is how you repay me? I cannot believe I trusted you idiots." Percy spat with venom. Zeus jumped up, and snapped his fingers. Percy was taken up in a gust of wind, and brought to a rooftop, where he was thrown on the cement. he sat up, and put his head in his arms and sobbed. More warm arms encircled him, and Percy felt a woman whispering in his ear. He looked up into the kind eyes of his aunt Hestia. Hades was behind her, and Nico had his head on Percy's shoulder.

"Why are you here?" Percy asked, and Hestia stroked his hair.

"We know a place where you will be safe, a place where you can train in peace." Hades said. he led them off the roof and to a tall building, with an A on the top. An elevator opened, and the four walked into it. They rode to the top floor, and the doors "dinged" open. Five people were gathered there. Hades stepped forward.

"I bring the one I told you about. Percy?" the black-haired boy stepped forward, and the other people stood up.

"Hello. My name is Natasha. This is Clint, Steve, Tony, and Bruce. There's one more, and he's coming soon." a woman with red hair said, smiling softly at Percy. Percy looked at her, than grinned slightly. Hestia placed a hand on Percy's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, my dear. We have to go." she said, and Percy was wrapped in her embrace. Then Hades hugged his nephew. Finally was Nico. They two gazed at each other before Nico ran to his older cousin and hugged him tightly. Percy gripped the boy who he felt was his younger brother. Nico smiled at him as he pulled away.

"Stay out of trouble, Kelp Head." he said, and Percy chuckled.

"You two, Death Breath." and they were gone. Natasha led him to a chair, where he was seated, and Percy began to explain. before he told them who was killed, the balcony doors blew open, and two men came through. One had blonde hair and blue eyes. The other had black hair and grey eyes.

"Hello, My Friends!" the blonde said, but stopped short when he saw Percy. The teenager gulped as he recognized Loki, god of Mischief, and Thor, the god of Thunder, and one of Thalia's closest friends. The god stared at Percy. he looked at his hands.

"Thor? What's wrong?" Tony, the dark-haired mechanic, asked. Percy felt tears brimming in his eyes.

"I didn't kill her. I loved her like a sister. I would never murder my own cousin. Thalia was one of my best friends." Percy said, looking at Thor. The thunder god looked at the broken boy, crying into his hands. He strode forward and knelt in front of the boy, gently removing his hands from his face. Percy looked into the god's eyes, blue like Thalia's, and saw forgiveness, and understanding.

"I believe you, young Percy. Thalia always spoke highly of you." he said, and Percy's eyes brimmed with new tears. The god pulled the teenager into his arms, and held him as he cried. Loki stared at the boy in his brother's arms. He was much like himself, betrayed by his family, and accused of treason. Perhaps he could heal, as Loki did.

So?

Please review!  
You all are incredible!  
Peace out!  
Enchantress


	2. Lucy's Story

**Hey Guys!**

**Hope you're having a great weekend!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, Narnia, KC, or HP.**

**Chapter 2**

**Lucy POV**

Lucy looked at the trees in the wood. She smiled and marveled at their beauty, as she did every day. Lucy couldn't believe how much time had passed since the battle with the Telmarines. Caspian was the king of Telma, and the four Kings and Queens of Narnia were staying in their country. Lucy smiled again and kept walking. She passed a small brook and knelt down to drink. That's when she heard the voices. They were harsh and cruel.

"We need to go now! Who knows how long they'll be here?" Lucy recognized that voice. It was the White Witches right hand man: her dwarf, Ginarrbrik. Lucy crept behind the foliage, and saw the dwarf standing there, with a large Minotaur. She gasped, and the duo turned to her hiding spot.

"Why hello, little queen." Ginarrbrik sneered. Lucy backed away, but the Minotaur caught her. She thrashed against the beast.  
"Let me go! I command you!" she said, but the Minotaur simply laughed darkly. He threw her on the ground, and Ginarrbrik scowled at her.

"Tell your siblings this: She will arise. They cannot find her." he said, and with that, the dwarf threw a knife and something else that made Lucy's stomach churn. It was the necklace the White Witch had made from Aslan's mane. When she looked up, the two were gone. Lucy slowly got up, brushing her skirt off. She heard hoof beats, and made to run, but before she could, Susan appeared and stared at her and the things on the ground.

"Lucy? What are you doing with those?" she asked.

"Well, Ginarrbrik and a black Minotaur gave them to me." Lucy said, and Susan's eyes widened. She got off her horse and picked up the dagger and necklace gingerly and placed them in her sack.

"Get on. I'm taking you to Peter." Susan said, and Lucy, confused, got behind her sister and they rode to Cair Paravel. Peter awaited them at the steps of the castle. He had a small frown on his face. Lucy got off of the horse and smiled at her older brother. Susan walked up to him and showed him the two items she had found Lucy with. Peter's face slowly grew angry as Susan told him what Lucy had told her. When she had finished, Peter scowled at Lucy.

"Why were you with those two? Isn't being queen enough for you?" he asked, and Lucy cocked her head.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well, it's obvious that you were helping them. We are the only ones who know how to release Jadis. You are the most naive of all of us, so of course you would help them if you got something out of it. You are the youngest, so no one would try to marry you, because you would have no power, so you are trying to gain the entire country! I never thought you were capable of that Lucy." he said, and Lucy felt tears pricking her eyes.

"I would never do that! But why would you believe me?" she said, and Susan looked at Peter. Lucy looked past them, and saw Caspian and Edmund walking towards them.

"What's going on?" Edmund asked, and the two told him. Caspian looked angry, but Edmund's face fell.

"You can't honestly think Lucy would do that, would you?" Edmund said, and Peter glared at him.

"Right now, I don't know what is truth. I have to neutralize all threats to Narnia. So, Lucy Pevinsee, you are hereby stripped of your title of Queen of Narnia, and are banished from this land." he said, and Lucy stared at him, tears beginning to spill down her face. She turned and ran a path she had ridden years before.

"LUCY!" Edmund yelled after her, but she ignored him. Lucy kept running until she tripped over a root and fell at the bottom of a large black lamppost. She looked at it with tears in her eyes. That was when she heard the roar. A large golden lion lept from the trees and landed in front of her.

"Aslan." She said, and the kind lion looked at her.

"You need to come with me, Dear One." he said, and Lucy followed her father figure through the woods. They came to a clearing where Edmund was waiting for them. He looked at his sister and Lucy ran into his waiting arms. She sobbed, unable to control herself. Edmund stroked her hair, whispering soothing words in her ear.

"Lucy. I know of a place where you will be able to train, and where you will be safe." Aslan said, and Lucy turned to him and gasped. Aslan was now a human, with golden hair and kind green eyes. He held out a hand to Lucy. She took it and instantly they were transported to the front of a building. Lucy gazed up at that large building towering over her. A hand squeezed hers and she saw Edmund smiling at her. As Aslan led the two to the door, three people walked out of them. There was a man, who had black hair, dark eyes, and pale skin, a woman with dark brown hair and warm eyes, and a boy who was at least two or three years younger than Lucy. He had dark brown hair, and almost black eyes. The man nodded to the other three.

"Aslan." he said, and Aslan nodded back.

"Hades, Hestia. Come along children." he led them into a lift, and they were taken to a large room, where there was seven people sitting on couches. One seemed to be explaining things to the others. Edmund looked at Lucy and coughed. The heads turned to them, and Lucy drew in her breath. The boy who had been talking had black hair, tanned skin, and the most amazing sea-green eyes. He looked at her, and he smiled softly. Lucy smiled back shyly. Aslan placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Here is the second one. Please watch over her. She is very loved." at this, Lucy scoffed.

"Yeah right. Didn't you hear what peter and Susan said? I'm hated." she said, and the boy stood and walked over to her. He looked into her eyes, and she looked down.

"I can understand. I was sent here because I was wrongly accused of as crime. I can relate to you." he said, and Lucy looked into his eyes and saw nothing but sincerity. She slowly nodded.

"I am sorry, Dear One, but Edmund and I must go back. This is where we say goodbye." Aslan said. Lucy turned back to them and found herself in Edmund's embrace.  
"Please stay safe, Lu. I'm going to miss you terribly. I love you." he said, and Lucy nodded into his chest. He let her go, and Lucy wrapped her arms around Aslan.

"Please stay away from her. She can hurt you all, and I would never forgive myself if she got you again." she said, and Aslan chuckled. He let go of Lucy and smiled. Then he and Edmund disappeared. Lucy felt tears in her eyes again, and she turned to face the group. They were all watching her. She suddenly felt even more shy.

"Come and sit. Tell us your name too." a man with blonde hair and blue eyes smiled and patted the seat near him.

"I'm Percy Jackson." the boy with the incredible eyes said as Lucy sat down.  
"My name is Lucy Pevinsie." she said, smiling hesitantly at the group.

**Well, Lucy's involved now! Who should be next? Should I go boy,girl,boy,girl? or boy,girl,girl,boy?**

**You can tell me!**

**Please Review!**  
**Goodbye All!**

**Enchantress**


	3. Carter's Story

**Hey Guys!**

**Thanks's for the reviews!**

**Enjoy Carter's POV!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, Narnia, KC, or HP**

**Carter POV**

Carter was in the library when it happened. A bookcase exploded, and he was knocked backwards out of his chair. Carter got up, and saw a demon standing in front of him, leering down at him.

"What are you? You're not Egyptian." Carter asked, and the demon gave an eerie smile.

"I am an Elidon." it said, and then it jumped into Carter. His vision went black, then gold. one thought ran through his head: Kill the sister. Kill the sister.

"Carter? I heard an explosion. Did you let Dough Boy out again?" Sadie appeared around the corner, and stopped dead as she saw her brother's eyes. They were bright gold. She slowly walked towards him. Sadie stretched her hand out.

"Carter?" she asked, and her brother took out his sword and swung it at her. She jumped back out of the way, and kept dodging the strikes.

"What are you doing?" She screamed as the blade caught her in the side. Sadie fell to the ground. She looked at her brother.

"Carter." she whispered, and then she fell the rest of the way onto the floor. With its work done, the elidon left Sadie and left Carter with a fuzzy memory of what had happened. He looked at his sister on the ground, with a large gash in her side.

"Oh gods. Sadie." he said, and dropped down next to her. His sister gazed at his with her blue eyes, and she smiled slightly.

"I love you Carter." she said, and her eyes closed. Carter gasped and shook her shoulders.

"Sadie? Don't go. Please." he kept pleading with her, until he heard more footsteps. Jules, Zia, Walt, and other recruits ran into the library. They stopped dead as they saw Sadie on the ground, with Carter standing over her.

"Carter?" Zia said, and Carter ran off. Seeing as he still had the powers of Horus, he turned into a hawk, and he flew off to the top of a building, where he transformed back into a boy and he sobbed in his arms. Meanwhile, in Egypt, Zia had delivered the message to the gods.

"How dare he?" Isis said, and the gods nodded their agreement. After all, none of the had ever really trusted Carter. They only had put up with him because his uncle was the chief lector, and he was the Eye of Horus. Walk stepped up to say something, but he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see bast shaking her head at him.

"No. Not now." she whispered, and Walt sighed, but nodded. He saw Horus stepping up.

"Although Carter Kane was my host, he must be punished. Carter Kane will be banished from the Kane Lineage, and he is banished from the world of the Egyptians." he said, and reluctantly Amos, and his brother nodded their agreement. Bast clutched Walt's arm, and they slowly crept away.

"Where are we going?" Walt asked.

"A safe place for Carter." she replied, and she led him to the rooftop where Carter had been sitting the entire time.  
"What? I thought everyone hated me." he said without looking at them. Bast sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Carter. You forget that I am also the god of the dead. I know your innocence." Walt said, sitting down next to him. Carter glanced at him and Bast and sighed deeply.

"So what will happen to me?" he asked, and Bast stood.

"Follow me." she said, and the cat goddess led the two to a large building with an A on top. The automatic doors swung open. Bast led them into an elevator. The trio was sent to the top floor, where there was eight people gathered. Two people, about Carter's age, seemed to be explaining something to the others. A blonde man was the first to see them. He bowed deeply.

"Lady Bast. An honor." he said in a deep and mellow voice. bast smiled softly.

"hello Thor. It has been a long time." she replied, and Thor smiled back and kissed her hand.  
"Too long, my Lady." he replied. By then the others had stood up. The other two kids faced Carter.

"I'm Percy Jackson, and this is Lucy Pevinsie." a boy with black hair and green eyes said, indicating a girl to his right with long brown hair and warm hazel eyes. She smiled at him.  
"I'm Carter Kane." he said, and he saw the other boy's eyes widen.

"An Egyptian? Wow." he said, and Carter was suddenly defensive. How did he know his lineage.  
"How do you know me?" He asked, and they boy chuckled.

"Don't worry. I'm not a stalker. I used to be a Greek. At least, until I was accused of killing my cousin." Percy said, and Carter's eyes widened then.

"Funny. I'm accused of killing my sister." he replied. Lucy looked at Carter.  
"I was accused of betraying my kingdom." she said. Carter raised an eyebrow and glanced at Percy.

"It's a long story." e said. Carter laughed.

"I think we have loads of time. Care to explain?" The teens left the adults talking, but Carter felt a hand restraining him. He saw Bast.

"I'm sorry, Carter. We have to say goodbye." she said, and Carter nodded and hugged his cat friend. Walt patted him on the back.  
"Be good, Kane." he said, and the two vanished. The teens sat down to explain their stories.

So? Did you like it?

Please review?  
TTYL!  
Love y'all!  
Enchantress


	4. Hermione's Story

**Hey Guys!**

**Thanks's for the reviews!**

**Here's Hermione's POV.**

**Ron and Hermione never kissed, but Ron still has his feelings for her, but is to scared to reveal them.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, HP, Narnia, or KC**

**Chapter Four**

It was just after the battle of Hogwarts. Hermione was walking around the grounds of Hogwarts with Ron, Harry, Ginny, Luna, and Neville. They sat down beneath the Golden Trio's tree, and were silent. They each thought about one thing: The people they had lost in the battle against Voldemort throughout the years. Hermione leaned back against the tree trunk, closing her eyes. When she opened them, she was in a different world.

"Welcome, Hermione Granger." a woman's voice said. Hermione looked up, and saw a pale woman, clad in white clothes, with a necklace of golden fur around her neck, carrying an icy wand.

"Who are you?" Hermione asked, standing up. The woman smiled; a cold, unfriendly smile.

"My name is Jadis, my dear. And I have a message for you. Don't fight back. Stay out of the way, and you won't get hurt." the woman said, and Hermione furrowed her brow. Then, right before her vision went black, who should appear before her but the vanquished Voldemort. He sneered, and her vision turned black. Someone was shaking her arm. Hermione's eyes flashed open and she saw Ginny shaking her arm. her best friend looked at her, and Hermione realized that they were the last on the grounds. At least, before Harry and Professor McGonagall stormed out of the castle and towards the duo, anger clear on their faces. harry was holding a piece of paper.

"Care to explain, traitor?" he spat with venom, throwing the paper at her face. Hermione caught it, and unfolded it.

_Dear People of the Wizarding World,_

_You only know one of the four of our group, but you will find out who the rest of us are. You cannot defeat us._

_If you wish to find out who I am, and what I look like, ask Hermione Granger. She knows me, and will tell you._

_If you fight, more people of your world will die. Not just your brothers, parents, and god-fathers. Even more._

_Beware the New Era of Villains, for we will find you, and not hesitate to kill you if you get in our way._

_Beware,_

_The White Witch, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, The Titan Lord of Time, and The Serpent Enemy of Ra_

Hermione stared at the letter, then looked into the angry faces of her professor, and Harry.

"What does this person mean Hermione? Why would you do this to us?" McGonagall said. Hermione stared at her.

"I would never." She said, and harry scoffed.

"Then why does she mention you?" Harry said. He had her there, and he knew it.

"Hermione Granger. You have betrayed wizards everywhere. Therefore, you are banished from the world of magic, and you are never to set foot in a wizard's home, or gathering place again. You may keep your magic, and your wand, but you can never step foot near Hogwarts again." McGonagall said, and Hermione opened her mouth, but before saying anything, a flash engulfed her, and she was sent to her empty home in England. Hermione opened her eyes, and was about to call her mum, when she remembered; Her parents still had the memory charm on them. She lay down on her bed, and cried herself to sleep. A light knocking on her bedroom door started her awake hours later.

"Mione? It's..." Hermione knew that voice. She flung open the door and threw herself into Ginny's arms. She sobbed, but felt incredibly happy. Ginny hugged her friend tightly. Hermione let go of her and wiped her eyes. That was when she noticed Luna standing there as well.

"What are you two doing here?" Hermione asked. Ginny bit her lip. Luna placed a hand on her arm.

"We know a place where you can be safe, and where you can practice your magic in secret." she said. Hermione looked around her room, filled with pictures of her and her parents.

"Let's go. I never want to be in here again." the bushy-haired witch said, and the trio Apparated out of the room, and landed inside a large room. There were many people in there already. Three people Hermione's age were explaining to the others. A man with blonde hair stood up and bowed to the three girls.

"Hello, young witches. I am Thor. And you are...?" he said, in a deep and pleasant mellow voice. Ginny curtsied, and well as Luna and Hermione.

"My name is Ginerva Weasly, but you can call me Ginny. This is Luna Lovegood, and Hermione Granger. She is the one who needs to be here." she said, and Hermione blushed as the people of the room stared at her. The three other teens walked up to her.

"Hi! My name's Lucy Pevinsie, and this is Percy Jackson and Carter Kane." a girl with brown hair smiled at her, and motioned to a dark-skinned boy and another boy behind them. Hermione gasped and backed up, as did Ginny and Lune. The other boy looked just like Harry.

"I'm not anyone you know. I'm, or was, a demigod." the boy said, and Hermione looked closer at him. He had sea-green eyes, and his hair was longer, and shaggier than Harry's. Plus, he actually had muscles and was tanned. Ginny took a deep breath, and turned to Hermione, with tears filling her eyes.

"I'm sorry. We have to say goodbye. I love you Mione." Ginny said, pulling her friend tightly into her arms. Luna joined the hug, and the three girls sobbed. Hermione was the first to let go. She smiled shakily at her friends(More like sisters) and wiped her eyes. Ginny touched her arm, and the two Disapparated. Hermione felt a hand on her shoulder, and saw Carter standing there.

"Do you want to come explain your story?" He asked, and Hermione nodded slightly. He took her hand and led her to the couch, where the explanations stared, and friendships began.

**So? What do you think?  
Please review!  
You all rock! **

**Also, I'm doing a poll:**

**Who do you guys think will die in Blood of Olympus?**

**Please Respond!**

**Love,**

**Enchantress**


	5. The Gifts

**Thanks for your reviews!  
You all rock!**

**Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, HP, Narnia, or KC**

**Chapter Four**

**Neutral POV**

The Avengers stared at the four teenagers in front of them. They were too young to go through all of those things, but they did, and were still sane. Being thrown from their homes, and everything that they had known. It blew their minds at how incredibly brave they were. Thor was looking at the son of Poseidon, who was the only thing keeping him from storming Olympus, and attacking the god of the seas for what he had done to his son. Currently, Percy was looking at his arm. On that arm, was a tattoo that read"SPQR" and it had one black strip along with a trident. Natasha reached out slowly, but Percy jerked his arm back defensively.

"What is that?" She asked, and Percy got a stormy look on his face, now glaring at the tattoo. Thor placed a hand on his shoulder, and the look got softer.

"I was sent to the Roman camp, Camp Jupiter, by Hera with no memories. When my time there was done, I received this tattoo to remember my deeds by, and to show what I had done for the Romans. Fat lot of good it did me, though." he spat out the end. Lucy's eyes widened.

"It sounds like something Voldemort's followers would do." Hermione said quietly, then blushed as everyone looked at her, and Percy let out a small laugh.

"That's what it felt like. It was a burning pain. Now, I have to carry the reminder of what I've done with me for the rest of my life." he said, his voice growing soft.

"Maybe there's a way to get rid of it, if you want to." Carter remarked, and Percy nodded.

"I hope so." he replied. There was a silence, but not an awkward one. It was a comfortable one, until Carter broke it.

"Hey, do you have, like, a gym or something for us to train in?" he asked, and Tony grinned.

"A gym? Heck, it's a freakin' universe! Follow me." the dark-haired mechanic led the group to the training center he had built. State-of-the-art equipment everywhere, but the teens ignored them. Instead, they were drawn to the back wall. The Avenger's mouths fell open. It was split into three parts. The first part was sea-green, and it had bronze armor on it, along with a bronze sword, and daggers. There was a bow and arrows, and also a bronze shield, with pictures of a boy who looked like Percy, a blonde girl, and a brown, one-eyed boy. The next section over, which was the largest section, was red, and it had golden lions on it. One side had books on every fighting type known to man, with a dagger, and, in a special space, a thin piece of pale brown wood, with leaves carved into the bottom. The other side held a female breastplate with a red background with a gold lion, like a coat of arms. In another place of honor, was a dagger, a small cordial filled with red liquid, a bow and arrow made of a white wood, and with red carving on the base, and, finally, a beautifully made horn, with the end looking like a lion roaring. The last section of the wall was a light blue, with a curved sword, a shield, a small box and a white curved stick next to it. The four grinned and each ran to a section of the wall.

"Where did all this come from?" Bruce asked, and Percy turned to him.

"I think our guardian's brought it for us." he said, running his fingers over the shield. Before their eyes, the pictures changed, now showing Percy, a pale, dark-haired boy, and a dark-haired girl with electric blue eyes. A note appeared next to it.

"What does it say?" Tony asked, and Percy smiled.

_My Dear Nephew,_

_I thought you would fell betrayed to see Annabeth and Tyson on you old shield,_

_so I changed the pictures to ones of you, Nico, and Thalia,. I hope you do not mind._

_We have also included things from your cabin and also, of course, Riptide._

_Please stay safe. The three of us will try to visit whenever we can._

_May Your Hearth be Blessed,_

_Hestia, Hades, and Nico._

_Nico wanted to write something-_

_Hey Kelp Head. I hear the girls your with a super-cute. Try getting with one of them!_

_And see if they have any cute friends for me!  
See you soon_

_Death Breath._

Percy didn't read about the cute girl's part, even though he blushed a bit. Hermione and Lucy giggled when they heard that Nico wanted to see if they had any cute friends. Percy turned back to his part of the wall, and touched the shield. Thor walked behind the boy and placed a hand on his shoulder, looking at the shield with him.

"Do you think she's in Elysium?" Percy asked, and the god nodded.

"She was very brave. If anyone deserved Elysium at all, Thalia did." he said. Hermione's eyes widened as she saw the books, and smiled when she saw her wand lying there. Carter smiled as well, seeing his sword and all of his equipment. the last to reach their part of the wall was Lucy. She hesitated, tears pooling in her eyes, looking at the bow and arrows. Percy turned to her.

"Lucy? You okay?" he asked, and she nodded.

**Lucy POV**

Walking to her section, she brushed her fingers over the breastplate, her dagger, her cordial, and finally rested on the bow, arrows, and the horn. a note was pinned next to the weapon.

"What is it?" Carter was behind her, along with the others.

_Dear One,_

_I know what you are thinking. These are your sisters. _

_That is true, but they belong to a Narnian Queen. When Susan_

_Banished you from your kingdom, she was no longer a true queen. Therefore, you now are the _

_owner of these things. Whenever you want to see Edmund, or I, you know what to do with the horn._

_But beware-this horn could also summon Caspian, and possibly your siblings._

_Stay Safe.  
Aslan_

_Hey Lu,_

_It's Ed. I just want to tell you that you were so brave._

_I'm going to be chewing out Susan and Pete for a while_

_to make them regret what they did to you. Too bad I'm not in Narnia._

_Caspian would be paying right now._

_Love You_

_Edmund._

Lucy smiled through the tears streaming down her face. A hand began to rub her back, and Lucy looked up to see Percy smiling down at her. She slowly smiled back at him, and Carter grinned suddenly. He took his sword down, and turned to Percy.

"How 'bout a little match?" he asked, and Percy grinned back. He ran, grabbed Riptide, an faced Carter. The two circled each other for a moment, then they both started forward. They fought, and blocked. They were evenly matched. Lucy smiled as she remembered how Peter and Edmund would do the same thing. Hermione appeared at her side, and she smiled at he other girl. Lucy heard Percy grunt, and looked back at the fight. Her eyes widened. Percy looked like Caspian, with the tanned skin, and dark hair, but Percy was more muscular, and his eyes were warmer and much more incredible. He was taller, and tanned than Edmund, but s bit smaller than Peter. He was very handsome, though...

**Soooo?**

**Please review!**  
**Thanks So Much!**  
**Love,**

**Enchantress.**


	6. Percy's deathly experience

**Thanks for your reviews!  
You all rock!**

**Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, HP, Narnia, or KC**

**Chapter Five**

Through the next months, the four teens grew closer and closer to each other, and to the Avengers. They would train together all the time, and Carter and Percy were constantly trying out new moves on each other, while Lucy and Hermione spent many days in the new library Tony had installed near the training room. They would look up information about different fighting styles, then try them out on each other. As for the Avengers, Thor became their new father figure, especially for Percy. Natasha became the older sister the four had always wanted, and everyone else had become their brothers. They became the family they had always wanted. Today the four were in the gym Tony had built. Percy walked to his section and picked up Riptide. Even though Clint had been teaching him how to use a bow better, he still loved the grip of a good old-fashioned sword in his hand. Besides, after what happened with Thalia, Percy never wanted to physically use a bow and arrow again to harm someone. He noticed before that Lucy had a sword, but she never used it. Actually, she avoided it. Percy looked at Hermione, then flicked her eyes over to Lucy, who was sitting in one of the chairs by hers and Hermione's section, reading one of the books. Hermione grinned, and glanced at Carter, a thought striking her head.

"Carter, do you want a duel?" she asked, and Carter looked at her, then smiled and nodded. The two walked off, leaving the young betrayed queen, and the banished demigod together. Percy walked to Lucy, and she looked up at his offered hand. She took it, and he pulled her up.

"Do you want me to show how to use the sword?" he asked, and Lucy backed way, a startled expression on her face.

"Oh no. That's my brothers' job." she protested, but he grinned and grabbed the sword, along with Lucy's had, and led her over to the dummies. He held the sword in his hand. It was perfectly balanced, and amazingly made. He swung it a few times ,and turned back to the young girl staring at him.

"Come here." he said, and Lucy walked over. Percy placed the sword in her palm, and held his hand there, guiding the strikes on a dummy. After a few minutes Lucy got it, and Percy left her to practice with Riptide.

**Hermione POV**

"So, not that I don't love dueling with you, but is there another reason we're not in the training room?" Carter asked as he and Hermione took their spots. Hermione smirked.

"Percy's teaching Lucy how to fight with a sword." she replied, and Carter laughed.

"I see. Well, my pretty witch, shall we?" he said, bowing flamboyantly. Hermione blushed, but took out her own wand, and turned away from Carter. She counted to three in her head, and spun around.

"Stupify!" she exclaimed, and Carter flung up a shield, casting his own nonverbal spell back at her. Hermione dodged it, rolling out of the way. The two flung spells at one another, slowly getting more and more out of breath. Suddenly, Hermione was hit with a spell, making her fall to the ground. The spell shocked her slightly, but not painful. Carter walked over, and helped her up, a satisfied smirk on his face.

"I win." he said, and Hermione rolled her eyes, standing up.

"This time. Next time, I won't go easy on you." she replied, and Carter began to laugh, and Hermione laughed with him. Carter gently took her hand, and they were beginning to walk back to the training room when a bright light flashed in the room, and a huge monster appeared. Carter immediately pushed Hermione behind him.

"That looks like the Minotaur that Percy described!" he exclaimed. The Minotaur roared, and slashed it's axe at the two.

"SPLIT!" Hermione yelled, and they both rolled in a different direction. The Minotaur slashed again, and the edge of its blade caught Carter, giving him a gash on his face, and knocking him unconscious. "CARTER!" Hermione ran towards him, ducking underneath the monster, and pulling Carter's arm over her shoulder. She began to run as fast as she could with Carter out of the room, and towards Percy and Lucy.

**Neutral POV**

Percy grinned, watching Lucy practice with her sword.

"You're a natural with it, Lu." he complemented, and his grin grew when he saw her cheeks redden slightly. Suddenly, Hermione ran into the room, dragging an unconscious Carter, who had a gash on his face and blood dripping down. Percy looked from Carter to the doorway, and his stomach churned. Bursting through the doors was his old enemy, the Minotaur. Lucy let out a shocked little scream, as did Hermione. Percy gently pushed Lucy towards Hermione.

"Get Carter out of her! And get the others! Especially Thor." he yelled, as he charged towards the beast. Lucy hesitated for a moment, remembering when Edmund had almost been killed by the White Witch, but she helped Hermione drag Carter away from the room and to a safer place. The Minotaur's eyes narrowed when it saw Percy.

"Hey Beef Head! Didn't I kill you twice already? You must have a crush on me." Percy said, dodging an enraged swipe, and using Riptide to cut a deep gash in the monster's hand. The Minotaur roared in anger, and began to slash at Percy with its axe. The sound of the different Camp Half-Blood necklaces clinking together churned Percy's stomach. Even if he hated his old life, knowing all the demigods who died fueled his anger. Percy dodged and rolled, until he was swatted by the Minotaur's horns, giving him a gash in his side. Percy gasped in pain as he slid down the wall.

"PERCY!" he heard a scream and saw the Avengers running in, followed by Lucy and Hermione. Thor flew into the creature, knocking it off balance, as Lucy made her way to Percy, who had blood pouring from his side. She had tears in her eyes, and her hands were shaking as she opened the stopper on a small cordial filled with red liquid. She poured a drop into his mouth, and Percy's vision went black from the loss of blood as he slipped into unconsciousness.

Percy awoke to see Thalia smiling down at him.

"Am I dead?" he asked, and Thalia reached out a hand. Percy gladly took it, and got up from where he was on the ground, looking around

"Where am I?" he asked. Thalia rolled her eyes, and quickly embraced her cousin tightly. Percy buried his face in her neck, feeling tears in his eyes.

"Where do you think Seaweed Brain?" Thalia asked, as she pulled away, giggling. Percy looked around and saw different houses and people strolling around.

"Elysium." he said, as four people walked up to them. Selena smiled brightly, and hugged Percy, kissing him on the cheek. Then, Bianca did.

"Thank you for taking care of Neeks." she whispered in his ear, and Percy squeezed her before releasing his cousin. Beckendorf grinned at Percy and clapped him on the back, nearly knocking him. Luke stayed to the side, eyes downcast. He glanced at the reunions, but didn't say anything. Percy smiled at Thalia.

"Hey Luke." Percy said, walking over to the son of Hermes. Blue eyes stared into sea-green eyes, and Percy clasped Luke's shoulder comfortingly.

"I'm sorry, Perce. For everything." he said softly, and Percy shook his head.

"No, Luke. I'm sorry. It's not your fault to want to be noticed by your parents." he replied, and Luke gave him a hesitant grin. Thalia smiled at the reunion and hugged Percy again.

"Follow us." she said, and the group walked towards a house that looked just like the Big House at camp. Thalia turned to smile at Percy, but stopped.

"What's wrong?" He asked, then he looked at his hands. They were slowly fading away. HIs eyes widened.

"No. I want to stay with you!" Percy exclaimed, his voice sounding echoey, and Thalia, with tears streaming down her cheeks, hugged Percy a final time. Then Bianca came to him.

"Tell Nico I love him." she said, and Percy's vision went black again. When he awoke, he was in the room that Tony had given him. It was sea-green, with a large bed taking up a corner of the room. There was a large desk/dresser on the other side of the room, and the walls were covered with weapons and shields, and the lights were bronze lamps, and the room smelled of fresh hay, which was weird for some reason.. Percy looked around, and saw Lucy sleeping at his night table with her head in her hands. He smiled to himself, as he saw her snoring lightly. With the bronze light shining on her, turning her hair golden brown, and the weird smell of hay, it reminded Percy of the night on the Argo 2, with Annabeth. He began to smile, but then shook himself.

"No. Don't think about her." he whispered to himself. Lucy stirred and lifted her head. Her eyes widened when she saw Percy and she jumped onto his bed and hugged him.

"You're okay!" she said, and Percy laughed and pulled her closer. Then he froze.

"Where's Carter?" He asked, and Lucy pulled back.

"He's fine. We patched him up, and then Thor came in and finished the monster. He wouldn't leave your side until Loki told him that Odin needed him on Asgard, so then I took over." Lucy said, and Percy breathed a sigh of relief. Then Steve came in.

"Oh thank goodness you're awake! There's someone here to see you, and they're very worried." he said, grinning as he walked over, and placed a hand on Percy's shoulder. Percy's brows furrowed, but the he realized who it would be. Steve stepped aside and Nico ran into his room and engulfed Percy in a tight hug that nearly sucked his breath out.

"You idiot!" Nico said, and Percy smiled at his favorite cousin, hugging him back. Nico finally released his death grip on Percy, and he saw that Hestia and Hades were there as well. Hestia strode over and hugged Percy as well.

"You gave us quite the scare. Hades could literally see your soul in Elysium." she said. Hades smiled and clapped Percy on the shoulder. Percy tried to smile back, but felt sad thinking about his friends in the Underworld. He turned to Nico.

"Bianca says she loves you." he said, and the son of Hades' face went slack.

"So you...?" he couldn't finish, but Percy nodded. Nico's eyes filled with tears, and Percy wrapped an arm around the younger boy's shoulders, and Nico leaned his head on his shoulder.

"It's okay." he whispered.

"I know. I just can't handle it alone. Thalia, Bianca, Beckendorf, Selena." Nico said, shaking. Percy pulled him closer.

"You won't be alone."

**So? Sorry for the wait. My computer is, like, dead.**  
**Please review! I won't be updating tomorrow because it is my Confirmation.**

**See you Monday!**

**Love,**

**Enchantress**


	7. Enemies become Friends

**Thanks for your reviews!  
You all rock!**

**Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, HP, Narnia, or KC**

**Lucy POV**

Lucy led Percy over to Carter's room, while Hades, Hestia, and Nico went to join the Avengers in the meeting room, where Hermione hadn't left his side since the attack. Carter's room was light blue, which, according to the Egyptian, was the exact shade of his sister's eyes, and had symbols all around it. The bed was on the far side, and had Hermione's chair next to it. She was dozing, and had her head next to Carter's. Lucy walked over and tapped her friend on the shoulder. The young witch started awake.

"Hey Lu. Hey Percy. Glad to see you're alright." she said sleepily. Percy grinned at her hair, which exploded around her face. Lucy swatted his arm, and gave Hermione a hairband, which she took gratefully and tied up her hair. Percy and Lucy sat at the other side, and Carter stirred.

"What the heck happened?" he mumbled, trying to sit up. Percy put an arm behind his back and helped him up. Hermione took one of his hands.

"How do you feel?" she asked, and Carter smiled weakly.

"Great." he said, giving a half-hearted thumbs-up, and Lucy shook her head at him, taking out her cordial ignoring the laughing Percy.

"Drink this." she commanded, and he drank a drop of the red liquid. Instantly, his face gained more color, and his eyes became more alert.

"Okay.. now I feel great." he said, and Hermione laughed.

"Good, because the others were worried sick about you two. We should go see them." she said, and the other three nodded. Hermione helped Carter out of the bed, and they followed Percy and Lucy into the large meeting room.

**Neutral POV**

"Hey everyone! They're alright." Lucy announced, and the team turned towards them, letting out a collective sigh of relief.

"How did it find me?" Lucy heard Percy mumble. Apparently Hades had heard him, and he turned to him with a grim expression.

"Zeus sent him to find you. He wanted you dead." he said, and Percy collapsed into a chair, tears in his eyes. Lucy sat next to him and took his hand. He stared at his uncle.

"Why are they so sure I killed her?' he asked, and Hestia sighed.

"Because they believe you were always jealous of Thalia." she said, placing a hand on his shoulder. Percy ran a hand through his hair, leaning his elbows on his knees. Hermione looked like she wanted to say something, but a shimmer in the air stopped her. It was an Iris Message. Leo and Hazel appeared on the screen, grinning at the group.

"Hey Aqua Dude!" Leo said, like a madman. Hazel just rolled her eyes and shoved Leo.

"What do you want?' Percy asked, standing up. The son of Hephaestus and the daughter of Pluto looked down.

"We believe you about Thalia. I know you would never kill her. I believe you so much that I broke up with Frank, who followed Jason." Hazel said, and Percy gaped at her.

"Really?" he asked, and Hazel nodded.

"It was really him who broke up with me. He had the delusion that I'm in love with you, even though we're cousins, so he basically gave me and ultimatum: Join Jason and stay together, or trust you and break up. The decision was surprisingly easy." she said, but Percy saw the sadness in her eyes.

"Haz, I'm so sorry." he said gently, and she smiled, shaking her head.

"Don't worry, Percy. It's not your fault. I've chosen where I stand." Hazel replied. Leo placed a hand on her arm.

"We need to tell you something, too. Jason, Annabeth, and Chiron have been spending hours in the Big House, and no one knows what they're talking about. I'm not sure if they're planning something against you, or if it's something else, but be careful." Leo said.

"Okay. Thanks Admiral." Percy said grinning. Leo grinned back, and then noticed Lucy, as well as the Avengers. His eyes grew wide.

"Woah Percy! She's cute! So much better than Annabeth. And... oh my GODS! Is that the Avengers? Dude you have to get me an autograph, and a..." he went on, but Hazel laughed and waved to Percy.

"Bye Perce. Love you." she said, and Percy smiled at her, and the message was cut. He saw Nico grinning at him.

"We have a weird family." Percy said, and Nico laughed.

"See? I knew they would trust you." he said. Lucy looked at him.

"Who was that?" she asked quietly. Percy smiled.

"My cousin, Hazel, and Leo Valdez." he said, and she smiled back. There was the sound of a 'pop', then Hermione screamed. A person dressed in black robes appeared inside of the room. Percy, Lucy, and Carter all inched closer to Hermione protectively. He advanced on Hermione, holding a wand in his hand tightly. His silver mask disappeared, and Hermione gasped.

"Draco?" she asked, and the pale boy nodded and looked around nervously, before stowing his wand back in his robes.

"Listen, Granger. I don't have a lot of time, so here I go: I don't think you would ever betray us to Voldemort. So I believe you, and I'm sorry for being so mean and cruel to you. We could have been great friends. I made a mistake. Can you forgive me?" the pale blonde boy said quietly, and Hermione stared at him, before smiling and reaching forward to pull the boy into a hug.

"I forgive you Draco. Thank you so much. I hope you can give Harry hell." she said, and Draco grinned at her before Disapparating.

"Wow." she said, turning to everyone else. They were gaping at her.

"What?" the witch said smiling.

"How are you so quick to forgive someone who was cruel to you for seven years?" Bruce asked curiously, and Hermione sighed, sitting in the chair next to Percy.

"Well, Draco was only really mean to me for first through third year. Then, he kind of left us alone. During the war, I told you all that me, Harry, and Ron were captured. I was tortured by Bellatrix, Draco's aunt." she began, and rolled up her sleeve, revealing her least favorite scar. Lucy gasped sharply at the cruel word carved into her skin, and Percy and Carter let out small growls. "Bellatrix didn't care who I was, and she almost killed me. She honestly would have, if it hadn't been for Draco. He convinced her to let me go. I owe my life to him, and he knows it. He owes his life to me, also. Back in sixth year, he and Harry got into a really back duel, and I was the one who got Professor Snape, and who helped heal him." Carter shook his head, and wrapped an arm around Hermione's shoulders.

"You're awesome, Mione." he said, and Hermione blushed darkly, but smiled.

**So? Did you enjoy it?**

**Please don't hate me for breaking up Frazel!**

**By the way, I'm starting a series of one-shots about the Percy Jackson couples, and others. It's called Forever and Always.**

**Anyway,**

**Love,**  
**Enchantress**


	8. Feelings come to the Surface

**Thanks for your reviews!  
You all rock!**

**Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, HP, Narnia, or KC**

**Chapter Seven**

It was a few days after the Minotaur attack, and the visit from Draco, Hazel, and Leo. Percy had decided that everyone was a bit too depressed for his taste, so he invited Lucy, Carter, and Hemione up to the roof, but he didn't tell them what they were doing, just to bring their bathing suits. When the three got up there, they didn't see Percy at all, that is, until a giant wave came from the pool and splashed down on them all. The water dripped away to reveal a completely dry and grinning Percy. Carter grinned back, and tackled him back into the pool. Lucy and Hermione shook their head at the boys' antics, but followed them into the water anyway. By the time JARVIS called them for lunch, the four were soaking wet, freezing, but happy and smiling none the less. After changing into dry clothes, Percy went, and knocked on Lucy and Hermione's door.

"Hi Percy!" Hermione answered the door, and smiled. Percy smiled back.

"Hey. Can I see Lucy?" he asked, and the witch nodded and let her friend out. Lucy looked at Percy.

"What's up?" she asked.

"I need to ask you something." he said, and Percy led her to the training room. They sat down on the mats, and Percy turned to her.

"What happened before you were banished?" he suddenly asked. Lucy was taken aback, but answered none the less.

"well, it all started when I was about eight years old. Me and my sibling were sent to an old professor's house, and it was a rainy day. We decided to play hide-and-seek, and I hid in an old wardrobe in a spare room. I was sent to a snowy world, where I met a faun named Tumnus, whom I went with to have tea at his house, and I found out he was supposed to kidnap me. Tumnus had a guilty conscience, so he helped me back to the wardrobe, where I returned to England, thinking hours had gone by, but only a few seconds had. I told my siblings where I had gone, but they didn't believe me.**(Insert the rest of Lion, The Witch, and the Wardrobe and Prince Caspian) **So, a few days after the battle, we gathered at a large tree, where an opening to our world was. We said goodbye to the Narnians who decided to leave, and I thought my heart could break no more seeing my friends leave, until I saw Susan and Caspian kiss later. Then, my banishment." Lucy finished with tears in her eyes, and placed her head in her hands, her shoulders shaking with suppressed sobs. Percy put an arm across her shoulders, and had an idea.

"well, when I was twelve I went on a trip to a museum with my class, and I was attacked by a demon teacher. Then I found out I was a son of Poseidon, and my life got really crazy.**(Insert PJO and HoO) **So, a month after the Giant War, I saw Annabeth with another guy. I didn't know who he was then, but i do now. He was Jason Grace, my cousin. I didn't say anything then, but I should have. Then, the next week, I awoke to a pounding on my cabin door, and I found out my cousin Thalia had been killed, and I was banished. I lost everything. My family, my cousins, my friends, my girlfriend, my father and the life I had known." Percy said, finishing his story. Lucy had calmed down, and had clung to Percy's every word. When he finished, she smiled at him.

"So that's why your friend Leo had said we would be good together, and that I was nothing like her." Lucy said, and Percy grinned at her.

"You know, I agree whole-heartedly with Leo." he said, and Lucy cocked an eyebrow, confused, until Percy leaned in and... kissed her. It was gentle and soft, like a summer day at the sea. Percy broke away and smiled, and Lucy smiled back. JARVIS called them again, telling them that everyone was waiting for them. The two stood up and left to go to the kitchen and met everyone there.

Neutral POV

The next day, the four awoke to bright sunlight in each of their rooms. They met up in the hall, and Lucy smiled as Percy took her hand. When they got to the kitchen, they only saw a note that read,

We went to Central Park to see an concert that anyone can join, and is worldwide, so lots of people from other countries are going to be there. You guys can come if you want!

-Tony

Lucy looked at her friends, and smiled.

"Follow me." she said, and they went into her and Hermione's room, which was red, and had golden lions scattered all over it. She went into her closet and dug around until she laughed in triumph. Lucy pulled out a MP3 player, along with the IPod Tony had given her.

"I have an idea." she said.

Lucy POV

After a couple hours, Lucy smiled at her friends. Percy was dressed in a sea-blue hoodie, black jeans, and blue Converse. Carter was wearing a caramel-brown hoodie, with blue jeans, and green converse. Hermione had on a pale pink silky blouse, with a light brown skirt, and gold heeled sandals. Her hair was coaxed into small, delicate curls that framed her face. They were pulled back by a pink headband. Lucy herself had on a blue silky blouse, with a white skirt, and silver heeled sandals. Her hair was curled as well, but in thicker curls, pulled back with a blue headband.

"Let's go!" she told the other, and they laughed and walked down the stairs and Percy hailed a cab. Minutes later, the four were at Central Park, and walking backstage by the concert. A man with platinum hair greeted them.

"yes?" he asked, and Percy stepped forward.

"We would like to enter as the Young Avengers." he said, and the man smiled and wrote something on a pad.

"You will be up next. Do you have music?' he asked, and Lucy nodded and held up her music player.

Neutral POV

They walked backstage, and began to wait. That was when he saw her. A mess of curly blonde hair, and a mop of curly brown hair covered by a Rasta cap, followed by three black-haired heads and another blonde head. Percy gasped and ducked as Annabeth and Grover turned his way, along with Nico, Hazel, Leo, and Jason. Lucy looked at him.

"What's wro..." she didn't finish, because just then, she had noticed another mop of hair, but this one was her color, long black curls, and two black-haired heads. She let out a sob, and sat down quickly, to avoid Caspian, Susan, or Peter from seeing her.

"How could he be here?" she asked, and Hermione sat down next to her, a hand on her mouth. Walking towards them was a curly mess of red hair, and shaggy black, followed by long blonde and red curls. Hermione hid her face in Lucy's side as Ron and Harry passed them. Carter stared at the trio who was crouching, then he joined them as he saw two heads. One was black-haired, as well as the other. He sat down as Walt and Zia came past them. An impatient young woman was by the door.

"Young Avengers!" she called, and the group stood up and walked up onto the stage. They searched through the crowd, and saw the Avenger's faces in the crowd and grinned at them. Carter sat down at the drums, and Percy took the guitar. Lucy went to the lead mike, and Hermione took the other mike as well. They all saw the people of their past standing in the crowd, gaping at them. Lucy took a deep breath.

"Hey guys! Okay, o we're going to be singing two songs. Here's our first one!" she said, and nodded to Percy and Carter. They began the intro.

**Bold-Hermione**

_Italics-Lucy_

_**Bold Italics-Both**_

Hermione stood next to Carter and smiled at him as the music reached the first words.

**Elevator buttons and morning air**  
**Strangers' silence makes me wanna take the stairs**  
**If you were here we'd laugh about their vacant stares**  
**But right now my time is theirs**

She looked into the crowd and saw Luna and Ginny smiling at her, while Harry and Ron were looking at her with something between shock and anger. Lucy walked over to Percy, grinning at him as he played the guitar. She began to sing.

_Seems like there's always someone who disapproves_  
_They'll judge it like they know about me and you_  
_And the verdict comes from those with nothing else to do_  
_The jury's out, but my choice is you_

Lucy looked out and saw Edmund waving to her, grinning at her, but Susan and Peter looked pensive, and Caspian was trying to catch her eye. She heard Hermione singing, and

**So don't you worry your pretty little mind**  
**People throw rocks at things that shine**  
**And life makes love look hard**  
**The stakes are high, the water's rough**  
**But this love is ours**

Carter watched Hermione dance around the stage and sing. He looked out to the crowd and saw Zia scowling, and Walt shaking his head, but smiling.

_You never know what people have up their sleeves_  
_Ghosts from your past gonna jump out at me_  
_Lurking in the shadows with their lip gloss smiles_  
_But I don't care 'cause right now you're mine_

Percy smiled as Lucy placed her head on his shoulder. He looked out and saw Nico jumping up and down, and grinning. Hazel was clapping her hands and smiling, and Leo was giving him a thumbs-ups and looked like a crazy person. Grover and Jason were scowling fiercely, but Annabeth was acting weird. She had tears steaming down her face.

_And you'll say_  
_Don't you worry your pretty little mind_  
_People throw rocks at things that shine_  
_And life makes love look hard_  
_The stakes are high, the water's rough_  
_But this love is ours_

**And it's not theirs to speculate**  
**If it's wrong and**  
_Your hands are tough_  
_But they are where mine belong and_  
**_I'll fight their doubt and give you faith_**  
**_With this song for you_**

Hermione followed Carter's gaze to where Walt and Zia were standing. She put an elbow on his shoulder, and smiled at Walt, who grinned back.

**'Cause I love the gap between your teeth**  
**And I love the riddles that you speak**  
_And any snide remarks from my father about your tattoos will be ignored_  
_'Cause my heart is yours_

Lucy held Percy's tattooed arm, and squeezed it. He smiled at her as she sang.

_**So don't you worry your pretty little mind**_  
_**People throw rocks at things that shine**_  
_**And life makes love look hard**_  
_**Don't you worry your pretty little mind**_  
_**People throw rocks at things that shine**_  
_**But they can't take what's ours**_  
_**They can't take what's ours**_

Hermione and Lucy came back to the center and held each other's hands.

_**The stakes are high, the water's rough**_  
_**But this love is ours**_

The four came to the middle of the stage and bowed. Percy kissed Lucy on the cheek, while Carter did the same thing to Hermione.

"Now for our second song!" Lucy said. She gave the mike to Percy, and took a guitar from the stand. Hermione went to the keyboard and nodded to Carter.

**Bold-Carter**

_Italics-Percy_

**_Bold Italics-Both_**

_Your hand fits in mine  
Like it's made just for me  
But bear this in mind  
It was meant to be  
And I'm joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks  
And it all makes sense to me_

Percy grinned at Lucy, and looked out into the crowd and waved to his three other best friends and the Avengers.

**I know you've never loved**  
**The crinkles by your eyes**  
**When you smile**  
**You've never loved**  
**Your stomach or your thighs,**  
**The dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine**  
**But I'll love them endlessly**

Carter smiled at Hermione, and she smiled back. He looked into the crowd, and saw the red-headed boy scowling at him, then staring at Hermione, so Carter placed a protective hand on her shoulder.

_**I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth**_  
_**But if I do**_  
_**It's you**_  
_**Oh, it's you they add up to**_  
_**I'm in love with you**_  
_**And all these little things**_

_You can't go to bed without a cup of tea_  
_And maybe that's the reason that you talk in your sleep_  
_And all those conversations are the secrets that I keep_  
_Though it makes no sense to me_

Lucy thought of the days when she would wake in bed, screaming out for Edmund and Aslan, remembering the wars and battles she had been in, seeing her friends die. Percy would come running in to hug her, and hold her until she calmed down enough to go back to sleep. He had always been there for her.

**I know you've never loved**  
**The sound of your voice on tape**  
**You never want**  
**To know how much you weigh**  
**You still have to squeeze into your jeans**  
**But you're perfect to me**

Hermione remembered hearing Lucy's cries in the middle of the night, and Percy coming in to comfort her. She remembered the days when Cater would show her how to use and handle a dagger, his hand on hers, guiding her strokes. They were always there for each other.

_**I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth**_  
_**But if it's true**_  
_**It's you,**_  
_**It's you they add up to**_  
_**I'm in love with you**_  
_**And all these little things**_

_You'll never love yourself half as much as I love you_  
_And you'll never treat yourself right, darling, but I want you to._  
_If I let you know I'm here for you_  
_Maybe you'll love yourself like I love you, oh._

Percy saw the black-haired boy from before staring at him and Lucy. It wasn't Edmund, so he guessed that this had to be Caspian, the guy Lucy had used to love. He had a hand on the dark-haired girl, Susan's, arm. She was glaring at them all.

**And I've just let these little things slip out of my mouth**  
**'Cause it's you,**  
**Oh, it's you,**  
**It's you they add up to**  
**And I'm in love with you**  
**And all these little things**

**_I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth_**  
**_But if it's true_**  
**_It's you,_**  
**_It's you they add up to_**  
**_I'm in love with you_**  
**_And all your little things_**

Percy and Carter finished their song to tumultuous applause. Hermione and Lucy left their places to stand with them, and they all bowed. The four stood up straight with the biggest grins on their faces and walked off. The Avengers met them there, and they hugged them and congratulated them. Thor took Percy aside.

"I saw them. Are you alright?" he asked, and Percy nodded, but then froze as he heard a voice behind him.

"Hey Seaweed Brain." Percy turned to see Annabeth standing behind him, with her arms stretched out. That was when Lucy came up and grabbed him arm.

"Come on Perce! We're going out!" she said, before faltering under Annabeth's glare. Percy looked at his old family for a minute before smiling at Nico, Leo, and Hazel, and putting an arm around Lucy's shoulder and kissing her on the cheek.

"Yeah. Let's go Lu." he said, and he walked back to his new family. A family who loved him, and who would never betray him. A hand was placed on his arm.

"Can we come with?" Leo asked, and Percy nodded before pulling all his friends into a tight hug, and Hermione did the same with Ginny and Luna.

"Come on." Carter said, smiling, and the Young Avengers left, and went to celebrate with their friends and family.

**So? Did you like it? Please review!**

**BTW I do not own Ours by Taylor Swift, of Little Things by One Direction. Don't hate me for using them both!**

**See you soon!**

**Enchantress**


	9. Back at School

**Thanks for your reviews!  
Happy Easter! God Bless you all!  
Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, HP, Narnia, or KC**

**Hermione POV  
**After seeing the people of her past, Hermione grew stronger with each day, because she remembered what they had done to her, and she remembered the people who had taken her in, and had given her a new family, and a new hope. After seeing the people from Percy's past, aside from Nico, Leo, and Hazel, Hermione could understand why he never talked about them. Hermione felt especially bad for Lucy, because the people who had banished her were there. She had spent the hour after coming home from celebrating crying in the girl's room, and not talking to anyone until she emerged with red eyes. The next week after the concert, Thor received a letter. It had come during breakfast, where they were all watching TV, and it had come by owl. Hermione took one look at the ivory envelope, and the crest, and almost puked. Thor took the letter and opened it after the animal had left. He read it aloud, and it said:

_Lord Thor,_

_As you probably know, we are facing a great threat at the moment. It would be most helpful if you help us in our battle, along with the people who know the other villains. Please come to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in one month's time. You may bring along any members of your team that seem fit. I hope we see each other again soon._

_Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall, Head Mistress of Hogwarts_

"We have to go, or else they could get hurt." Lucy said, and the others agreed, but they all looked at Hermione. She shrugged.  
"I'm fine with going. As long as I don't have to talk to Harry or Ron." she said, and Carter smiled and shook his head. That's when they noticed the small cat lying on the empty chair next to Percy.

"By the Mane!" Lucy exclaimed when she went to pet it, but it turned skeletal and snarled. Percy's eyes suddenly went wide and he grinned, and reached over to the small cat, which licked his hand, and purred. Percy laughed.

"Hey little guy! How'd you escape?" he asked, picking it up. The other three kids glanced at each other.

"Ummm Perce? What exactly is that?" Carter asked.

"This, my friend, is Small Bob. Small Bob, these are my friends." Percy said, then he grew serious.

"Small Bob, where's Bob?" he asked, and the cat placed its head in it's paws, and Percy's eyes sparkled with tears.

"What's wrong?" Lucy asked.  
"Bob saved my life. He was probably the only nice Titan. He helped me through Tartarous, and held the Doors of Death open for me and..." he trailed off. There was a moment of tense silence, until Tony broke it.

"Well, we should get packing!" He said, and the other laughed.

**Lucy POV**

One month later, they were all packed up, and ready to leave. The group would be leaving by the Bifrost, and appearing in the Great Hall. Lucy, Hermione, Percy, Carter, Steve, and Thor would be leaving first, and the others would join them later. They were all dressed in normal clothing, except for Thor. Lucy was wearing a red skirt, with a golden Lion on the side, signifying Aslan, and she had a white blouse on, and red heels on, and her tiara. She had a dagger sheath on her waist, and her bow and arrows across her back, and her cordial and horn were on the other side of her waist. Hermione had on the same skirt as Lucy, and she had a gold blouse, along with gold heels. She had a holster for her wand, and a knife sheath on her back. Carter had a white button down shirt, and blue jeans,and light brown Converse. His sword was strapped to his side, and his wand was in a holster like Hermione's. Percy had on a blue button down, and dark jeans on, with blue Converse. He had Riptide, his sword, at his side, and his shield watch on his wrist. Steve had on a blue plaid shirt, with a brown leather jacket, khaki's, and brown loafers. His shield was strapped to his back, and a hidden pistol was in a holster strapped to his back. The four teens had jackets on that had an 'A' on the back, meaning "Young Avengers". The group met on the balcony, and Thor gave a hug to Hermione, who was shaking a bit, before looking up at the sky.

"When you are ready." he said, and a beam of multicolored light surrounded them, and they were pulled away from the Avenger's tower, and into England. When the light faded, Lucy saw a large hall, with four long tables, and four smaller ones. There were kids of all ages staring at them, and Lucy saw at one of the tables was her past. She looked away from them when she saw Caspian trying to wave at her. Percy put his arm around her waist, and she smiled and leaned into him. The she heard a gasp.

"It's the traitor!" A boy who looked uncannily like Percy, except her was much less muscular, and had emerald green eyes, yelled and pointed at Hermione. Many people pulled their wands out, but Carter jumped in front of Hermione, and pulled out his sword and wand.

"If you want her you have to go through me." he snarled, and Percy pulled out his sword, along with Lucy, with her bow and arrows.

"And us." she said, and Thor and Steve joined them. The white-haired woman standing in the front looked at them, then shook her head.  
"They are our guests, and allies. Please sit." she motioned to a table next to the Narnians. Lucy sat right at the edge, with Percy next to her, and Thor next to him. Steve, Hermione, and Carter sat on the other side.

"Please, will you explain who you are?" the woman said, and Lucy saw Edmund stand up.

"My name is Edmund Pevinsie, and these are my sibling, Peter and Susan, and our friend Caspian. We are the monarchs of the country of Narnia. We had another ruler, but she was betrayed by my siblings, and she is in a safer place with kinder people." he said, and the woman nodded. Edmund glanced at Lucy as he sat, and he gave her the smallest of smiles. She smiled back as the blonde girl who was sitting with Nico, Leo, and Hazel, stood up.

"My name is Annabeth Chase, and i am a daughter of Athena. We are children of the Greek and Roman gods. I am the leader of our group, but we had another, who betrayed us all by killing my best friend, and Jason's sister." she sat down, and Lucy saw Percy clench his fists, and tears sprung into his eyes. Lucy took hold of his hands and laid her head on his shoulder. He relaxed, and they listened to the next group. A girl with straight black hair stood.

"Hello. My name is Zia Rashid, and I am a magician of the House of Life, and the Eye of Ra. This is Walt, Bast, the cat goddess, and Amos. He is the Cheif Lector. he had a nephew, but he was banished after killing his sister." she said, and sat back down. Carter tensed his shoulders and glared at the girl. Then the boy who looked like percy stood.

"Hi. My name is Harry Potter, and I am a wizard. This is my friend Ron Weasley, and his sister Ginny. We are basically the leaders of the school, after Professor McGonagall. We had another, but she was forbidden to come back because she betrayed us all." he sat back down glaring at Hermione, who glared back. Then it was Percy's turn. Lucy squeezed his hand as he stood, and he took a deep breath. Beforehand, they had agreed to use their team names instead of their real ones.  
"Hello Everyone. My name is Riptide, this is Valkyrie, Wizard, and Einstein. You know Thor and Steve. We all came to the Avengers after being wrongfully accused of crimes with our families. We all have at least one person who believes us out of the people who hate us. If you try to harm one of us, the other three will make you wish you were never born. And another thing: Einstein and Valkyrie are taken, so don't any of you DARE try to flirt with them, or me and wizard will hunt you down." Percy sat back down to wide eyes, and scowls. McGonagall stood back up and looked around.

"Well, now we shall just have a get to know you, and tomorrow you will all begin your training, and your mentors will be coming as well." she said, and benches scraped as people got up and began to walk around to meet others. Lucy felt a hand on her shoulder, and turned to see Edmund's face smiling at her. He engulfed her in his embrace, and Lucy gripped him tightly.

"How are you?" he asked.

"I'm fine." she replied, wanting to stay there forever. Then a rough hand pushed her back away from her brother. Peter glared at her, and Lucy saw Susan and Caspian watching them from the doorway.  
"What do you think you are doing?" he asked, and Lucy glared at him.  
"Hugging my brother, And you are?" she asked, and she saw something like pain flash behind Peter;s eyes.

"I am Peter Pevinsie." he said, before dragging Edmund away. Lucy also noticed the blonde girl, Annabeth, going over to their table, and hugging Percy tightly. Lucy turned back to the table, and placed her head down and began to cry.

**Percy POV**

Percy felt arms hug him from behind, and turned to see Hazel smiling at him. He grinned back and saw Leo and Nico standing there as well.

"Howdy!" Leo said in a mock Western voice. Percy laughed, and ruffled his and Nico's hair, the latter swatting his hand away, smiling.

"Sorry we couldn't talk more during the IM. It was too risky, with Jason and the others prowling around. When we have more time, I'd love to get to know your friends." Hazel said, and percy nodded enthusiastically.

"Definitely!" He said, before frowning behind them. Annabeth walked up to their table, and smiled at Percy before hugging him tightly.

"Can we be friends?" she asked, and Percy pushed her away, disgusted.

"Friends? I'm only here because Thor needs me here. After this, I'm going back to the Avenger's Tower, with people who actually care about me." he said, and Annabeth huffed and flipped her hair, before dragging the other three away, who waved at Percy. He waved back, before hearing a small sob next to him. He looked over to see Lucy crying on the table, with her head in her hands. Percy scooted closer and put his arms around her.

'What's wrong?" He asked, and Lucy buried her face in his shirt.  
"Everything is so different. Will I ever get to see my brother again?" she asked, and percy held her tight.

"You will. I swear it."

**Thank's for reading!**  
**Happy Easter!**  
**Love,**

**Enchantress**


	10. Well that was Rude!

**Thanks for your reviews!  
Happy Easter! God Bless you all!  
Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, HP, Narnia, or KC**

**Carter POV**

Carter watched as the different groups milled around, when he saw Walt and Bast walking up to him.

"Hey Kane." Walt said, and Carter smiled and clasped his shoulder, while Bast gave him a hug.

"How have you guys been?" he asked.

"Good. It's been different without you or Sadie." Walt said sadly.

"So who's this Einstein I've heard about?" Bast raised an eyebrow, and Carter laughed.

"She's awesome. She's smarter and so much greater than..." he trailed off, seeing as Zia and Amos were walking up to them, with angry faces.

"Who do you think you are?" Amos said, scowling. Walt turned to the Chief Lector, but Carter put a hand up to stop him. He stood and faced his uncle.

"My name is Wizard. I am sorry. Your friends here thought I was someone else. I did to, as well, but I did not catch your name." he said, and Zia stepped forward, her hard mask melting slightly.

"My name is Zia Rashid, and this is Amos Kane. That is Bast and Walt, and we will be going now." she dragged Carter's friends away, and he smiled at them behind her back. Carter turned back to his family, and saw Percy holding Lucy, who was crying, and he was whispering something in her ear. He also saw Hermione being approached by the dark-haired boy and a few others. Carter caught Draco's eye, and he nodded. he got up and walked over to Hermione.

Hermione POV

Hermione felt a hand on her shoulder, and turned to see Luna and Ginny smiling down at her, with tears in their eyes. Hermione stood and the three friends embraced, crying in each other's arms. Ginny pulled back and smiled.

"We've missed you. How have you been?" she asked, and Hermione sighed.

"Great. Just great." she said, and Luna giggled.

"Does this have anything to do with a certain dark-haired boy, who you serenaded?" she asked, and Hermione punched her arm, but smiled none the less. The girls dissolved into giggles, and that's when Hermione heard him.

"Hey Mione." she turned to see Harry frowning at her, followed by Ron and Neville, who pulled the two other girls away. She backed up against the table.

"We told you not to come back." Harry said. Hermione saw Percy comforting Lucy, who was crying, but she didn't see anybody else. The two advanced on her, while Neville held the other girls.

"You actually broke the rules. You remember what happens to rule breakers, don't you Mione?" Harry pulled out his wand, and Ron did the same. Before they did any spells on her, Carter pulled her out of the way, and he and Draco stood in front of her.

"I though Riptide told you not to harm any of us. Do you want to be cursed?" he asked through clenched teeth. Harry and Ron scowled, but put their wands away and stalked back to the Gryfindoor table, with Ginny and Luna in tow. Draco turned to Hermione.

"Are you alright?" he asked, and she nodded. McGonagall came back from where she had been speaking with Thor and Steve, and stood in the front. Draco sighed and gave Hermione a quick hug before walking back over to the Slytherin table. Carter took Hermione's hand and pulled her down next to him on the bench, and he hugged her.

"They aren't gonna touch you. I promise." he said, and she smiled.  
"Alright. The group will be in the Gryfindoor room, which will be enlarged. There will be separate room for each group. will guide you there. Goodnight." McGonagall said, and harry stood and, without waiting, walked out of the room. It was like a cruel joke for Hermione to live in her old common room.

Percy POV

The group walked over to a large painting of an even larger woman. Harry, the stuck-up snob, stood in the center.

"Avenge" he said, and the portrait swung forward, and Percy heard Lucy gasp. The room was lavishly furnished, and there were stairs leading up two stairwells, and a third in the middle. Harry turned to the groups gathered.

"The special groups will go up the third staircase. there are labels above the doors for your groups." he left without another word. Percy's group was the last, and they saw the other two groups gathered around one door.

"Whoa! I've never seen a door like this." Percy recognized Grover's voice. Lucy rolled her eyes and pushed through the crowd. The label above the door said 'Young Avengers', and it had mahogany wood, carved with wave patterns, Per Ankhs, and lions. Percy nodded to the people who trusted them, and opened the door, then shut it behind them. Lucy gasped again, and this time Hermione joined her. There were four beds, and they were all customized. One had sea-green sheets, with birch wood, and a sword carved into the headboard. Two others were mahogany, with lions carved into the headboards, and ruby-red sheets. The fourth was made with birch, and had a Per Ankh carved into the headboard, with light blue sheets. Percy turned to the others.

"Tomorrow's training. We need to show them what we've learned. The guys will be there, so we need our sleep." he said, and the other three nodded and said goodnight. Lucy hugged Percy, and he kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight my brave Valkyrie." he said holding her close.

Plead review!  
You all are awesome!

Here's a question: Can anybody guess why I put Hermione and Lucy's designs together so much?

See you soon!  
Enchantress


	11. Meet and Freak

**Thanks for your reviews!  
You all got this right- Lucy and Hermione's styles are the same because of Gryfindor, and because of Aslan.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, HP, Narnia, or KC**

**Chapter Eleven**

Lucy POV

Lucy awoke in to sunlight, and Percy grinning at her.

"Someone took their time waking up." he said, and she rolled her eyes and pushed him away, getting out of her bed. She went to the bathroom to change, and she saw outfits waiting for each of them. In only a half-hour, the girls were wearing a black tank top, with black pants, combat boots, and their hair in high ponytails. The boys had black muscle shirts, and black pants, with the same shoes as the girls.

"Let's get to the training rooms." Percy said. The night before, McGonagall had told each group to report to a set of rooms near the Slytherin common rooms, which would serve as the training rooms. The four walked out of their rooms, and Hermione led them to the training rooms. Each group had been designated a section, and Lucy smiled when she saw Thor and Steve standing in their section. She smiled even bigger when she saw her weapons there, along with a target range. Thor gave her a hug when they reached there.

"You all are alright then?" Steve asked, and they nodded. The large doors opened, and two people walked inside. One was a centaur, with brown hair, and a beard. He trotted up to the demigods, and the blonde, Annabeth, gave him a hug. The other was a familiar man, with green eyes, and golden hair.

"Aslan." she heard Edmund say. Her brother, and Peter, Susan, and Caspian knelt. Aslan nodded.

"Arise, King of Narnia." he said, and Edmund stood. Peter stood as well.

"Why do you say king? Why not Kings and Queen?" he asked, and Aslan just looked at him. Then he turned and walked over to Lucy. She smiled and ran into his arms.

"Hello Dear One." he said. He released Lucy, smiled at her, and walked back to Edmund. Then someone gasped, and Lucy whirled around to see someone pointing their hand at her, and it was glowing. Instinctively, she drew her bow and arrow, kicked the person in the chest, placed a knee below their neck, and pointed the bow and their face. She heard crashes, and saw Hermione with her wand pointed at her attacker's face, and a hand pushing him against the wall. Carter had his pinned down like Lucy and his sword was against the person's neck. Percy flipped backward and landed near a wall of spears. He grabbed one and pointed it at his attacker. Then, after a tense moment, his attacker laughed, and they all pulled their masks off.

"You never could hold a spear Perce." Natasha smirked. Percy sighed and tossed it away.

"I guess you're right." he said, and hugged Tasha. Lucy rolled her eyes, and felt someone hug her from behind. She turned her head to see Tony grinning at her.  
"Hey Lu" he said, and Lucy smiled back.  
"Hey Tony." she replied. Lucy saw Bruce being helped up by Carter, and Clint being released by Hermione, then she hugged him.  
"We came because the Professor said we could have our own training rooms, so we're here to show the way." Clint said. Percy nodded, and laughed suddenly. Lucy turned to see the other groups gaping at them.  
"Oh. Everyone, meet the Avengers." she said smirking at her sibling's expressions. Then Leo broke the awkward silence.

"OMG OMG! It's the Avengers! Can I have your autograph? I;m like your biggest fan!" he said, running up to them. Tony laughed, and pulled a piece of paper from thin air. They passed it around, and it ended up with Leo, with every single Avengers' signature. He freaked out and passed out on the floor. Hazel and Nico laughed, and dragged Leo away, grinning at Percy.  
"Okay everyone. Let's go. Bye Bye!" Tony said to the others.

Please review! You're all amazing!  
I will be back!

Live Long and Prosper!  
Enchantress


	12. Parents, Problems, and Parties

**Thanks for your reviews!  
Please Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, HP, Narnia, or KC**

**Neutral POV**

It had to be the best day of Percy's life. He got to impress his old family, and the Avenger's were with them. When they were in the middle of training, who should come into their room, but Annabeth and Jason. Percy scowled and ignored them, except he did slash harder at the training dummy he had.

"Professor McGonagall told us to tell you that there's going to be a dance, in three days, in honor of the alliances." Jason said shortly, scowling right back at Percy. Lucy stepped in front of the two.

"thanks. You can go now!" she said, and Annabeth glared at her before dragging Jason out of the room. Percy heaved a sigh and sat against the wall, placing his head in his hands.

"I don't know how much longer I'll be able to do this." he said. The other three teens walked over to him and sat down, and Lucy placed her head on his shoulder.

"Don't worry. We just have to defeat the four villains, then we can go home." Thor said, and Carter stared at him.

"Where's home?" he asked, and the others looked up as well. Thor knelt down next to them, and placed a hand on Lucy's shoulder.

"With us. When this is over, you're coming back with us. In the band competition, you called yourselves the Young Avengers, and that is exactly what you are." he said, and the four nodded, and got up to continue training, this time with a happier pace to their work. The Avengers smiled at Thor for his words, and went back to watching the newest part of their family.

**Three Days Later**

**Lucy POV**

After three rigorous days of training, the girls were all excused from their usual scheduled for the day, in order to get ready for the dance. Lucy and Hermione spent the day in their rooms, prepping for the dance, just talking.

"So how has Harry been?" Lucy asked tentatively. Hermione sighed.

"Scary. Every time I see him, he's always glaring at me, but yesterday, after training, in the Great Hall, he came up to me and said,' Can't wait to see you tomorrow night.' I'm scared, Lu." she said, and her hands shook a bit. Lucy gripped them.

"Don't worry. I feel the same around Peter and Caspian. At least you only have one stalker." she said, and Hermione rolled her eyes and laughed. Before the two girls knew it, the morning had gone by, and it was time to get dressed. After coming out of the bathroom, and letting Hermione in, Lucy found a gift on her bed. It was wrapped in pale blue silk, with a note attached.

_Dear Lu,_

_Aslan had sent this with Susan, but after the first training day, when that professor announced the ball, he told me that you would need a dress fit for a queen. I remembered that he had told us how Susan and Peter were no longer king and queen of Narnia, so I took Susan's dress, and brought it to you. While I was bringing it to you, I passed Aslan, but all he did was smile and nod. I hope it fits. I can't wait to see how beautiful you are, although I know that nothing can make you more beautiful than when you're happy, with your friends, and with Percy. I love you Lu._

_Your Brother,_

_Edmund_

Lucy smiled through the tears that had appeared while reading the letter, and opened the silk. She gasped. It was white, with a pale, and almost silvery, blue overskirt, and gold trimming. Sitting atop the gown, was Lucy's crown, at least that was what it looked like. It had the leaves, and the same petals, but had turned gold, and the same leaves from Susan's crown. Lucy stepped into her gown, and laced it up, then sat at her mirror to do her hair.

'Whoa. Lu, you look amazing!" Hermione gaped from the door of the bathroom, and Lucy gaped back at her. Her witch friend was wearing a light purple-pink dress, with small ruffles falling all over the skirt, and an off-the-shoulder look. her hair was done up in curls, and pulled back into a high ponytail. Hermione smiled at her, then walked behind her.

"What are you doing?" Lucy smiled.

"Your hair, silly!" Hermione laughed. The witch took Lucy's hair, and began to twist it. When she finished, her hair was twisted back, in an intricate braid, with small curls placed here and there. Lucy smiled and hugged her best friend.

"Let's go meet the boys!" Hermione said, and she nodded. The two girls saw that the only people in the common room were Percy and Carter, and Lucy coughed gently. The boys turned, and gaped at the girls. Percy was wearing a white shirt, and a pale blue tie, and black pants with a black jacket. Carter was dressed similarly, except he had a white shirt with a tie the same shades of Hermione's gown/ Both were wearing black dress shoes.

"Shall we?" Percy asked, and Lucy smiled and took his arm, and the four friends walked out of the room, and to the Great Hall.

**Percy POV**

Percy walked into the Great Hall, with Lucy on his arm, and Carter and Hermione behind them. He saw Edmund smiling at them, Nico, Leo, and Hazel grinning, Luna and Ginny with tears in their eyes, and Walt grinning at the four. When they got to the Avengers, nearly everyone was staring at them. Then the music started. Carter grinned and pulled Hermione into a dance when he realized what the song was. It was the same song Percy and Carter had sung at the concert. Percy smiled too, and saw other couples beginning to dance. He brought Lucy onto the floor, and the two began to slowly dance. They were having a great time, laughing and talking, when it happened. A great wind blew though the room, and lightning flashed. When it all stopped, Percy's worst nightmare was realized. Standing in the doorway were twelve people

"Please no." Percy whispered, and backed into someone. He turned to see Thor, with an angry expression on his face. He pushed Percy behind him, along with Carter, Hermione, and Lucy, who gripped Percy's hand tightly. Thor stepped in front of everyone, and his human suit changed into his armor, and Mjolnir appeared in his hand.

"You are not welcome here, Zeus. You have cause enough sorrow." Thor said in an angry voice.

"We are welcome anywhere we choose." Hera sneered, and Lucy stepped forward, despite Percy's disapproval.

"Well, sorry lady, but you have hurt the one one of the only people who I have chosen to call my new family. You judged him without hearing his side of the story, without even hearing how he feels. Did you even notice how broken he was? How he had to rely on his cousin to hold him up after a boy who was his family gad nearly killed him? Did you ever even love him?" Lucy directed this last question at Annabeth, who glared back, with tears in her eyes. Percy slowly walked forward and hugged Lucy, who put her head on his shoulder and began to cry. Percy glared at his father.

"Can you please just go? You're not helping at all." he spat, and Hestia stepped away from her brothers and sisters.

"I'm so sorry, Percy, but _they," _Hestia motioned to the other gods, except for Hades, who was next to her, "Have to stay until the threat to our world is gone. Hades and I, however, can come and go as we please, but we are choosing to stay with you." she said, and Percy, overwhelmed with emotion, strode forward and hugged his aunt.

"Stay for as long as possible. Please."

**Review!**

**I hope you liked it!**  
**See you soon!**  
**Enchantress**


	13. Waking the Dead

**Thanks for your reviews!  
Please Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, HP, Narnia, or KC**

**Lucy POV**

Lucy didn't leave Percy's side for the rest of the night. What should have been a beautiful night turned into a dangerous war zone. The gods, and the other demigods were standing to the side, speaking with Carter's uncle and the other girl, Zia. Percy, Lucy, and everyone else were on the other side, trying to enjoy the rest of the party. That's when the ghosts began to stream in. Hermione smiled at a male ghost, who smiled back. He was wearing a large ruff and kept adjusting it.

"Hello Sir Nicholas!" Hermione said.

"Hello Hermione! How have you been, my dear?" he asked, and the ghost and Hermione struck up a long conversation, which Hermione dragged Carter into. Percy put an arm around Lucy shoulder, and she put her head on his shoulder.

"Will we ever have normal lives again?" she asked, and Percy chuckled.

"I don't know, Lu. Our lives are pretty messed up as it is." he said, squeezing her shoulder. Then one more ghost drifted in, and Percy made a choking sound. The ghost wasn't white like the others. She had colors, and looked human. The ghost had short, spiky black hair, lightning blue eyes, and pale skin. She was wearing silver clothing, and had a silver circlet in her hair. Lucy looked up at Percy, and saw he was crying.

"Who..." she began to say, then Lucy remembered seeing a face like the girl's on a shield in the training room.

'Is that...""Thalia."

**Percy POV**

He couldn't help it. The tears just.. fell. Percy collapsed on the ground, sobbing, just like the day he had found out Thalia had died. He could feel people kneeling around him, and he felt Thor putting an arm on his shoulder, and Lucy gripping his hand.

'Oh gods." Percy kept repeating, and he vaguely heard someone talking.

"Why is he crying? He's the one who killed you, Thals!" he heard Annabeth saying smugly.

'No he didn't Annabeth! It was a weird dwarf with a long beard who shot me! I can't believe that you all have done this!" Thalia exclaimed. Then, Percy felt a hand under his chin, and he looked up to see Thalia, his cousin who was supposed to be dead, smiling at him.

"Hi Kelp Head." she said, and warm arms enveloped him in a hug. Percy clutched at his cousin, and held her tight.

**Gods' POV**

"How is this possible?" Zeus asked, watching the hugging cousins, to which Nico added himself. Hades laughed.

"It was me. You forget that I am the god of the dead. Thalia is still dead, and she is a ghost, but I have brought her back solid like a living person. This only works for the people that she trusts, so don't try hugging her." he said. Zeus' face fell as he watched his only daughter hugging his nephews.

"Will she come back to us, to her family?" Poseidon asked, and Hestia frowned.

"She is already with her family."

**Demigods' POV**

Annabeth and Jason watched as Thalia, THEIR Thalia, hugged Percy.

'Why is she with him?" Jason asked, and Annabeth shrugged. Someone pushed the two aside, and Nico ran over to his favorite cousins, and hugged both of them, while Hazel and Leo watched from the side, grinning at the reunion.

"She'll have to come back with us eventually." Annabeth said back.

"Wait. We misjudged Percy. You remember what she said. It wasn't Percy who shot her!" Piper said to the two, with her hands on her hips. Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Yes, but how long has she been dead? Who knows what she saw, alright? Until we have better evidence, I still think it was Percy." Jason said.

**So? Please review!**

**You all are the best!**

**Love Always,**

**Enchantress**


	14. Baddies are Back

**Thanks for your reviews!  
Please Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, HP, Narnia, or KC**

**Percy POV**

Percy couldn't believe it. His dead cousin was in his arms, and he was introducing her to Lucy.

"Thals, this is Lucy. She's the girl I wish I had found instead of Annabeth." he said, and Lucy blushed.

"I'm glad that at least somebody can handle my cousin." Thalia grinned. Percy laughed and swung an arm around his cousin, and his girlfriend. Then he heard Carter give a sort of strangled gasp.

"Carter?" Percy asked, turning around, and he saw Carter staring at something next to him. Percy felt Lucy tugging his arm, and he saw a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes, and a blue streak in her hair walking towards Carter.

"Hello brother." she said, smiling, and Carter began to cry.

"Sadie."

**Carter POV**

Carter rushed forward and enveloped his sister in his arms.

"I'm so sorry. Please forgive me." he kept saying over and over, while Sadie just laughed.

"It's okay. It wasn't your fault.I know that, Mum knows that, Dad knows it, and so does Walt and Bast. Ignore Zia and Amos, Carter, and all the other gods. They're all idiots." she said, looking hi straight in the eyes, and Carter laughed and pulled his sister tighter.

'Sadie? You're alive?" he heard Amos ask.

"Don't speak to me. I will never forgive you for what you have done to my brother. I will always hate you and Zia Rashid, and all the gods." Sadie snarled. Walt and Bast walked over, and Walt hugged Sadie tight, as did Bast.

"I missed my other kitten." she said, and Sadie laughed.

"Why are people trusting you guys? You basically betrayed them. If they should trust anyone, it should be us." Carter heard Annabeth sneer. Before anyone could say anything, Natasha walked up to her, smiled sweetly, and slapped the demigod girl across the face, hard. The she walked back over to Clint and crossed her arms like nothing had happened. Percy, Lucy, Hermione, Carter, Thalia, Nico, Hazel, Leo, Sadie, and Walt all burst into laughter and Percy actually fell to the ground because he was laughing so hard, which made the others laugh even harder.

**Neutral POV**

"How dare you strike my child! Ignorant mortal, you shall pay!" Athena yelled, and Zeus raised his hands. A thundercloud appeared out of nowhere, and Percy stood up.

"Tasha!" he yelled, and he pushed her out of the way right as the lightning bolt was about to hit her. Instead, it hit Percy, and he fell to the ground, smoking and charred.

"Percy!" Lucy screamed, and she rushed to his side, where she collapsed and unplugged her cordial and trickled a drop of liquid into his mouth. After a moment, when Natasha joined her on the ground, Percy began to cough.

"Ouch." he said, sitting up, and Lucy hugged him tightly.

"You idiot! Honestly, you are going to be the death of me." she said, wiping tears from her eyes. Percy laughed, but stopped when Natasha slapped his head.

'Ow! That hurt!" he said.

"Good. Don't do that again!" she yelled, then hugged him. Then a laugh filled the room. This laugh was merciless, and cruel. It was soon joined by three others. Percy quickly stood, because he recognized one of the laughs.

"Get away Kronos! You're not welcome here!" he yelled, then he took Lucy's hand and pulled her close to him, and Carter pulled Hermione to his side as well, and the four stood together.

"How sweet! To bad we have to kill you four." a woman's voice cackled, and Lucy stiffened.

"Leave Jadis! I am not the small girl you knew those years ago. I can, and I will fight you." she said.

'How adorable. Do you feel the same, Carter Kane?" a hissing voice said.

"Yes I do Apophis! And I don't need the gods to help me." Carter said confidently.

"I was shocked at Potter's behavior. He loves his friends. Unfortunately, he can't protect you now." a hoarse voice said, and Hermione straightened.

"I don't need Harry to save me Voldemort. You aren't invincible anymore, and I have other friends who can help me." she said proudly. The four voices combined into a hideous laugh.

"Enjoy this." they said, and the voices faded. There was a flash of black light, and Lucy gasped and fell to her knees, and sobbed. Percy followed, as did Hermione and Carter. On the ground were the frozen statues of Edmund, Sally, Paul, Ginny and Luna, and RUby Kane. Sadie fell next to her brother and buried her face in his shoulder.

"Not Mum. Please." she said, and Carter gripped her tight.

**Please Review!**

**Love,**

**Enchantress**


	15. Other POVs

**Thanks for your reviews!  
Please Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, HP, Narnia, or KC**

**Annabeth POV**

As much as she hated Percy, Annabeth's eyes teared up at the sight of Sally and Paul. When Percy disappeared, the two of them had cried to each other as Paul tried to comfort them. Sally was like her second mother, and Paul was the father she never had. She looked at Percy, and saw that he was nearly laying on the floor, and that the girl, Lucy, was crying into his shoulder.

"Who are those people in front of Percy?" Jason asked.

"His mom, and step-dad." Grover said.

"Yeah right. Paul was the father he never had. Was Poseidon there for any of his birthdays besides his fifteenth? Paul got him his first car, and helped him ace his SATs. When was he there. When were you there to help him and encourage him? When were you there to be a good girlfriend? I am so happy that Percy has Lucy now." Nico said. Poseidon gripped his trident and scowled.

**Peter POV**

Peter felt Susan stiffen next to him, and he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Why did Lucy have to drag him into all of this?" Caspian asked, shaking his head, and Peter and Susan agreed.

"We were all perfectly happy until she went riding into the forest to consult her little cronies." Susan said, and the dark-skinned girl from the demigods glared at them.

"Didn't you hear the voices? Your sister didn't do anything wrong? Why can't you get that through your heads? She met Percy, Hermione, and Carter. When I contacted my cousin, I saw him and his friends and he was the happiest I had ever seen him. He even was laughing, and I haven't seen him do that in a long time. Anyone who can make him laugh after being betrayed has to be amazing, and special. Your sister is the most charismatic girl I have ever seen, aside from Hermione. She found a brand new family with the Avengers, and I'll be shocked if she contacts you after this." the girl, Hazel, said. Peter stared at the girl.

"How dare you even talk to us! We have seen things that you have never experienced. We have watched friends die for their family an..." Susan began, but Hazel interrupted her.

"I died. I lost my mother. My father was never around. My brother was captured and held for ransom. My camp was invaded by giants. My cousin was banished. My boyfriend broke up because I loved Percy more than him. I helped raise Gaia. I was used by my family and friends. I watched as my best friends died for my world." she said, and her eyes filled with tears that spilt over as she began to cry. Two other people, the Latino boy, Leo, and the dark boy, Nico, hugged her tightly.

**Zia POV**

Zia watched as Carter and Sadie cried next to their mother's frozen body, and she saw their father with tears running down his face as well.

"Carter truly causes trouble wherever he goes, doesn't he." Amos said, shaking his head, and Zia laughed quiety. Bast turned to her.

"How dare you laugh! Can you not see what's going on here?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips. Zia rolled her eyes, and looked back to where Carter and Sadie knelt. She saw the witch, Hermione, place her head on his shoulder, and cry. For some reason, a lump of white hot anger burned in Zia's chest as she watched Carter hold the other girl. He shouldn't be with anyone. He should be miserable and unhappy.

"How is Carter still with hope? We took away everything!" Zia asked Amos, and the Chief Lector shrugged.

"I'm not sure." he replied.

**Ron POV**

Ron felt tears prick his eyes as he saw his sister frozen on the ground.

"He's going to pay for this." Harry growled, and Ron nodded, clenching his fists. His glare softened as he saw Hermione crying over the bodies of Ginny and Luna. Despite what others thought, he still had some feelings for the girl. He felt a lump of jealously in his chest grow as he saw her lay her head on the other boy, Carter's, shoulder, and cry, her shoulder's shaking. Ron wished he could run over to her and hug her until the tears went away, but no one would approve of that, of course. Maybe, just maybe, after the war was over, everyone would see some sense, and Hermione would realize how much stronger and more well-educated Ron was then the stupid American. Then she would come back to him.

**Please Review!**

**For the classes of 2014, CONGRATS! **

**Even if you haven't graduated yet.**

**And an extra congrats to EMMA WATSON!**

**Our little Hermione graduated college!**

**Peace!**

**Enchantress**


	16. The Fault in Our Hearts

**Thanks for your reviews!  
Please Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, HP, Narnia, or KC**

**Percy POV**

After about an hour on the ground, Percy took a deep breath as he began to stand. Lucy looked at him, and he gently lifted her up from the ground, and wrapped his arm protectively around her. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Carter doing the same with Hermione.

"Why would she do this?" Lucy asked, shaking slightly. Percy slipped his jacket off and placed it around her shoulders. The four sat down at their table, oblivious to the stares in their direction. The Avengers walked over to them and sat next to them, not saying anything, just offering support. It worked. Lucy collapsed into heavy sobs again, and she would have fallen if Tony hadn't caught her. Hermione leaned on Bruce's shoulder, and cried, and Steve put his arm on her shoulder. Carter began to shake, and Natasha and Clint hugged him from each side. Percy felt a hand on his shoulder, and looked to see Thor looking at him with concerned eyes. Thinking of his mother's face after he returned from Camp Jupiter, Percy broke down, and let himself be comforted by his second father figure, just like the first time he had reached Avengers tower. He had felt scared, and upset, angry and dead inside. That was how he felt just then. He couldn't even protect his own family.

**Nico POV**

Nico couldn't bear to listen to his cousin's broken sobs. With every cry, every tears that fell, Nico's heart broke. Percy was the only person who had ever trusted Nico through and through. He had even forgiven him when Nico had traded Percy to his father in order for information about his mother. Nico heard soft crying next to him, and turned to see Hazel with her head on Leo's shoulder, crying, and Leo had tears on his face as well. Nico sat on the ground, and put his head into his hands.

"If only I had tried harder. If only I had followed him. If only..." Nico shook his head, beating himself for not helping his favorite cousin when he could. He felt a gentle hand on his shoulder, and looked to see Thalia sitting down next to him.

"It's not your fault. Percy made his own choices, but Kronos and the others took it way to far. Don't beat yourself up." she said, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. Nico leaned his head on her shoulder and closed his eyes.

"Will he ever heal?" he asked himself. Thalia sighed and tightened her grip on him.

"I don't know Nikki. I don't know." she answered.

**Lucy POV**

Lucy leaned on Tony, and thought of her brother. His easy smile, his protective stance, and his fun-loving nature. Even though Edmund had called her a liar at first, Lucy was closer to him than she was to Susan, Caspian, and even Peter. Lucy heard her two other siblings arguing with hazel, and it brought even more tears to her eyes. Suddenly she couldn't take it anymore, and Lucy stood up and ran out of the room, leaving a train of tears behind her. She heard shouts behind her, and Percy calling her name, but she didn't stop. Lucy only stopped when she was outside the giant castle, and she collapsed next to a large tree next to a huge lake. There she cried. For how long, she didn't know. She just cried until she had no more. Lucy cried for her brother, for her family, for Percy, and for everyone who loved her.

"I'm so sorry. This is all my fault." Lucy said to the sky, and she heard a voice from the other side of the tree.  
"Lucy, this isn't your fault." Percy came around thr trunk, and wrapped her in his arms. Lucy laid her head on his shoulder, and closed her eyes. She felt two others near her, and felt Hermione place her head on her other shoulder, and Lucy felt Carter take her hand.

"It is my fault. Jadis hates me." she said, not opening her eyes. Hermione laughed.  
"All of them hate us, Lu." she said, and Lucy jerked up and looked at the other three.

"You don't get it, do you? Jadis is the one who froze them all. I took away her power. I found the flaw. I discovered her store of frozen warriors, and I healed them all. She hates me and Edmund. She knew that she could hurt me by hurting you three. It's all my fault. I shouldn't be here." Lucy said, and she began to get up and leave, but Percy caught her hand, and kissed it.

"Don't you dare say that, Lucy Pevinsie. None of this is your fault. This is the fault of Jadis, Kronos, Apophis, and Voldemort. This is the fault of our old families. Don't you dare say that. They may think that we can't handle this, but we can. Don't you worry. I swear to the gods that I will try some way to fix all of them, even if it takes me to my last breath." Percy said firmly, and Lucy's eyes filled with tears, as did Hermione's, and Percy pulled the other three into a group hug, and they all were crying. They stayed like that for a few minutes, then Lucy started. She jumped up, and stared at the others.

"What is it?" Carter asked, and Lucy began to smile.

"Till the last breath. Come on! We have to go find Aslan!" She said, and ran off, listening to the pounding of the others' feet behind her. Lucy burst into the Great Hall, and people stared at her, as she ran up to the only person whom Lucy had ever seen unfreeze people under Jadis' power.

"Can you save them all?" Lucy asked Aslan, and he nodded, smiling at her and the three behind her. Aslan slowly turned to the frozen beings, turning into his true form. Many people shouted at the transformation, but Lucy just smiled. Percy stepped up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Lucy gripped his hands as she watched Aslan heal her brother the same way he had helped them raise an army. Slowly, the large lion breathed on each frozen person's face, and when he was done, Lucy held her breath, watching her brother's face. Then she heard coughs. The ice slowly melted away from the people's faces, and Edmund shook his arms, trying to get his blood flowing again.

"Edmund!" Lucy screamed, and she launched herself into her brother's arms. Since the circulation hadn't gotten to them yet, the two siblings landed on the floor, laughing. Lucy looked up when she heard others laughing, and she smiled when she saw Percy hugging his mother and father, Hermione hugging Luna and Ginny, and Carter and his sister, Sadie, hugging their mother tightly. Lucy let go of Edmund and t-urned to Aslan. She hugged him, and felt peace for the first time.

"Thank you." she said, and she stroked the Lion's mane.

**Percy POV**

Percy clutched his mother, not wanting to let go. He felt Paul gather the two of them up, and Percy felt peace for the first time. Then SHE had to ruin it.

"Sally!" Annabeth said, smiling, and ran to his mother. Percy jumped in front of his parents, and took out Riptide.

"Don't you dare speak to her." he said quietly. Mom placed a hand on his arm.

"Percy? What happened? Annabeth's fine! But, why is Thalia glowing? Who are all these people? How did we get here?" she asked, slowly getting more confused. Percy took a deep breath, glared at Annabeth, and put his sword away.

"We have a lot of explaining to do, Mom. First of all, This is Lucy, Carter, and Hermione. They're my best friends. And Lucy's my girlfriend." he said, taking Lucy's hand, and putting his arm around the other two.

"I though Annie was your..." she started, but stopped when Percy glared.

"Not anymore." he replied in a cold voice. Lucy touched his shoulder.

"Maybe we should start from the beginning." she said softly. Percy nodded. They all sat down, not noticing that everyone else was hanging on to their everyword. Carter sat between his mother and sister, Hermione sat on the ground leaning on Carter's legs, with Ginny and Luna leaning on her shoulders, and Draco with his head in Luna's lap. Lucy had her head on Percy's shoulder, and she was holding her brother's hand. Percy sat next to his mother, with Paul on the other side, and Thalia and Nico were leaning on his knees, and Leo and Hazel were sitting across from them.

"So, one morning I woke up to a pounding on my door and..."

**Please Review!**

**See you soon!**

**Enchantress**


	17. Ghosts, Gabe, and Dams

**Thanks for your reviews!  
Please Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, HP, Narnia, or KC**

**Neutral POV**

Sally listened with growing anger as she heard her son's story. How could his girlfriend, his cousin, his _family_, betray him like that? Her heart broke for Percy, and his friends, Lucy, Carter, and Hermione. Sally smiled with teary eyes as she heard about what the Avengers had done for Percy. After they had finish the story, Sally's smile melted from her face as she stood up, and whirled around to glare at Poseidon.

"How could you do this to your own son? If not for him, the gods wouldn't be around anymore, and Kronos would be ruling everything. He's the reason you all are still here! You know what? Never mind. Thank you for what you have done. If you hadn't done it, Percy would have never met his actually family and friends, and he would have never met such a kind and amazingly sweet girl. I'm just glad that me and Paul are here for Percy now. I want you to know, that I never want you to come near our family ever again." Sally spat. Percy smiled at his hands. Paul took Sally's hand and gently helped her back to the bench. Percy wrapped his arms around his mother and squeezed.

"Thanks, Mom. You're the best." he said into her shoulder. Sally pulled away and smiled at him, and turned to Carter, Hermione and Lucy, and she hugged them tightly.

"Thank you for what you have done for him." she said quietly. Even though they were taken aback a bit, the three hugged her back.

"It wasn't hard. he's been like a brother to us, and something more to Lucy." Carter said, and Lucy blushed, smiling. Sally smiled back at her.

"I'm happy he found you most of all."she said. Annabeth crossed her arms and huffed. Sally turned to her and frowned.

"You shouldn't be so upset Annabeth Chase. You broke my son's heart, and you should consider yourself lucky I am not attacking you right now." Sally said. Annabeth's eyes widened, and she looked at her feet.

"Yeah, Annabeth. You shouldn't give a dam. I know that you wouldn't appreciate any dam t-shirt, or anything I got you." Percy said with a smirk, and Thalia bursted out laughing, leaning on the table. Percy joined her in laughing, to the shock of everyone besides Grover, Lucy, Hermione, and Carter, whom he had told the story to. Nico grinned. Sally noticed him grinning, and opened her arms. Nico went up to her and hugged her.

"Thank you, Nico." she whispered into his ear. He smiled and hugged her tighter. Leo wrapped an arm around Hazel and held her tight and smiled. Sally smiled at them over Nico's shoulder.

"Well, for those of you that don't know, this is my mom, Sally, and my dad, Paul. My mom raised me on her own for about fourteen years, and until I was twelve, I had a stepfather named Gabe. He was a poker player, abusive and cruel to my mom and to me. After I returned home after my first quest, I brought home the head of Medusa. On a completely unrelated subject, a couple days later, my mom created her first and last sculpture titled the Poker Player." Percy said nonchalantly. Edmund, Sadie, laughed immediately, and Sally smiled at him, while Percy grinned.

"At least someone got that." Percy said. Lucy rolled her eyes, smiling. Hades scowled.

"I still have him in down there. He's awful." he said. Carter put his hand to his chin and stroked it, like he was thinking about something. Then he grinned and walked to Hades, and whispered something in his ear. The god slowly smiled and nodded, then snapped his fingers. A man with three greasy combed-over strands of black hair, and he had cruel brown eyes. Percy growled and pushed his mother behind him.

"What the Hades is he doing here?" he asked angrily, and Carter smiled.

"I thought that you may want to give your ex-stepfather a punch or two, since you actually never got to.." Carter said, and Percy slowly grinned. He walked up to Gabe and stood in front of Gabe. The hideous man stood and seemed shocked for a moment, then glared at Percy.

"What do you want, punk?" he asked, and Percy tilted his head, as if thinking. Then he pulled his fist back, and punched Gabe in the stomach.

"That's for hitting my mother." Percy spat, and Gabe fell to his knees, groaning. Then Percy kicked him.

"And that's for taking my money every. Single. Day." he said, then he walked back to his seat, and sat down with his friends. Hades chuckled and snapped his fingers. Gabe disappeared, as did Thalia, Sadie, Ruby, Sally, and Paul, after a look to the four teens. Carter stood and stretched.

"Well, this has been tons of fun, but we should be getting to bed now." he said, and Percy, Lucy, and Hermione nodded and followed him up to their dorm. Lucy collapsed onto her bed after changing into her pajamas.

"What a night! I'm pooped." she said, throwing an arm over her eyes dramatically. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I think it'll be better soon, Lu." she said, and Percy huffed.

"If the Olympians weren't here, then everything would be great." he said, sitting on her bed. Lucy sat up and held his hands.

"Don't worry, Percy. If I know Thor, he'll make sure they never come near you, except Hades and Hestia. Don't worry. We'll all get out of this fine." she said, smiling. Percy smiled back and kissed her cheek.

"Goodnight guys." Carter said, and they all fell asleep rather quickly, each dreaming of thei families who still loved them.

**Sorry for the wait!**

**Please Review!**

**Peace Out!**

**Enchantress**


	18. Nightmares

**Thanks for your reviews!  
Please Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, HP, Narnia, or KC**

**Percy POV**

Percy awoke in the middle of the night in a cold sweat, shaking. He looked over at his friends, and saw them still asleep. He slowly climbed out of his bed and went to Lucy. He sat on the edge of her bed, and stroked her hair as she slept. The she stirred and opened her eyes slowly.

"Hey." Percy said, helping her sit up.

"Hey. Couldn't sleep?" she asked, and Percy nodded. Lucy placed a hand on his shoulder.

"What happened?" she asked, and Percy put his head in his hands.

"It was the end of the final battle. I was standing on a rooftop in Manhattan. I was looking for you, Carter, and Hermione, but I couldn't see you guys. I looked down to the ground, and you three were there, bloody and broken. I jumped down next to you, and called your names. It was too late, though. You three were gone. I ran to Avengers' Tower, but I found it burning. The Avengers were all trapped inside, along with Mom, Paul, Nico, Leo, and Hazel. I tried to open the doors, but they wouldn't open. I had to watch as they all died. Then, I closed my eyes and opened them. I was wearing a tux, and it was my wedding day. It was your face I saw as you walked down the aisle, but when I lifted your veil, it was Annabeth. I don't get normal dreams, Lu. I get nightmares." Percy said, tears slipping from his eyes. Lucy covered her mouth and put her head on his shoulder.

"Oh Percy." she whispered.

**Hermione POV**

Hermione woke up early in the morning, her face streaked with tears and a scream on her lips. She sat up, and wiped her eyes. Hermione, looked over at Lucy, and saw Percy with his arms wrapped tightly around her, both sleeping soundly. She smiled, then looked over at Carter. he was still sleeping. Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. Slowly, she made her way over to his bed, and held his hand tightly. Carter stirred, and woke up.

"'Mione?" he asked groggily, and she smiled, brushing back his hair.

"I woke up a bit early. I couldn't sleep well." Hermione said. Carter sat up, and rubbed his eyes. Then he glanced over at Percy's bed and panicked.

'Where's Percy?" he asked, and Hermione giggled and pointed over to Lucy's bed. Carter grinned.

"So what's up?" he asked, pulling her down onto the floor with him, and wrapping his arms around her. Hermione sighed and put her head on Carter's chest.

"A nightmare. I'm walking though the halls of Hogwarts, when I fall through a portrait, and into a graveyard. I land in front of three tombstones. They each have yours, Percy's, and Lucy's names on them. Then, I keep walking into a small village and stop in from of a burning building. The Avengers, you, Percy, Lucy, and Draco, Ginny, and Luna are trapped inside. No matter what I try, I can't free you, and I have to watch you all burn inside of the house. Most of my dreams are about losing the people I love." Hermione said, and fresh tears fell from her eyes. Carter held her tighter.

"Oh 'Mione. I'm so sorry." he whispered against her hair.

**Nico POV**

Nico awoke the next morning, shaking. Hazel, Thalia,and Leo were already sitting up and looking at him with concern.

"What's wrong, Nico?" Thalia asked, sitting next to him and putting her arm around him.

"I had the worst dream. I was in a junkyard, and Percy was running in front of me, fighting a giant robot. There were others around him, but I couldn't see their faces. Then, a girl ran to the bottom of the robot, and stood there as a giant foot came crashing down on her. At the last minute, Percy pushed her out of the way, and was crushed himself. Then, I fall through all the junk, and I'm on a giant mountain. I see Percy again, and he's holing up the sky. Others are around him, but I'm only focused on him. He's weak, and hurt. His arms wobble, and the weight of the sky is too much for him, and it falls right on top of him, smashing him into the mountain. Finally, I see Percy getting bitten by a large, multiple-headed dragon, then fighting a Titan. It's not Kronos, but he's strong. I can tell Percy is hurt, poisoned by the bite. He falls to the ground, cut and bruised, and the Titan stands above him, holding a giant spear. The spear comes falling down, and pierces Percy in the side. Oh gods, Thals. All of my nightmares are about losing my only brother." Nico said, and Thalia put her hands over her mouth and cried quietly. She fell off the bed, and sat on the ground.

Nico sat down next to her, and Hazel and Leo sat across from them.

"What is it?" Leo asked, and Thalia looked at them.

"Nico, your first nightmare was something that actually happened. It was where Bianca died. That's how she died. Instead, you saw Percy push her out of the way and die. Then, you saw him get crushed under the sky. It would've happened if Artemis hadn't saved him. Lastly, you saw how Zoe died. Oh Nico. I'm so sorry." she said, pulling him close to her. Nico cried with her into his second favorite cousin's shoulder.

**Walt POV**

Walt awoke to Sadie shaking his shoulder.

"What?" he asked.

"You were yelling in your sleep." she said, pulling him up. Walt rubbed his neck and stretched.

"I had a nightmare. I saw Carter, and he was fighting Apophis, but by himself. He was doing fine at first, but then he was hit by the tail, and he went down. You, me, and Bast were running to him, but it was like we were running through quicksand. Apophis laughed crudely, and turned his gaze on Carter, and opened his mouth. From it, fire came out and engulfed Carter. We couldn't do anything. It was terrible. My nightmares are normally about losing you or Carter, becasue you two are the only family I have left." Walt said, and Sadie hugged him tightly.

"Oh Walt. I'm so sorry. I love you so much, and I have the same nightmares, except about you and my brother." she said, and Walt smiled and hugged her back.

"I just hope that Carter stays safe." he said, mostly to himself.

**Please Review!**  
**Sorry for the wait.**

**Love,**

**Enchantress**


	19. Author's Note

**Thanks for your reviews!  
I just wanted to say Happy Birthday to our dear, Neville!**

**Love,**

**Enchantress **


	20. Discussions

**Please Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, HP, Narnia, or KC**

**Carter POV**

Carter and Hermione stayed up until Percy and Lucy got up, and they walked downstairs to the Great Hall together. The first people that Carter saw were Walt, Sadie, and Nico running up to them. Walt and Sadie tackled Carter in a hug, and Nico gripped Percy tightly.

"What's going on?" Carter asked his sister and friend. Walt stood, then helped the two siblings up.

"Walt had a nightmare last night, and it was awful." Sadie said, and Carter smiled.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me." he said, and Walt nodded, but Carter could still see the fear in his eyes. The two walked back to their table, and Nico went back to his.

"What was that about?" Carter asked Percy.

"Nico had a bad nightmare, and he was really nervous." he said.

"Same with Walt." Carter said. The four walked to their own table, and sat there. Lucy looked around.

"Where's the gang?" she asked, and the other three looked around along with her, frantically looking for the rest of their family. Then Carter noticed something on their table.

"Guys! Check this out!" he said, picking it up. It was a small, black phone, that looked just like Tony's. Once Carter held it, the phone turned on. Tony's face appeared on the screen.

"Hey guys! You are probably wondering where we all are. Well, Thor had to go back to Asgard, because Odin needs him to sort out a few things, Steve is still there, he's just probably talking with the Professors, Clint and Tasha were called back by Fury, and Bruce and I had to go back to the Tower, because Pepper needs help with some stuff. We'll be back, so don't worry. See you all soon!" Tony said, and the screen turned black again. Hermione sat on the bench, and Carter sat next to her, with Lucy and Percy across from them.

"So, at least we have Steve." Carter said, and the others nodded. As the rest of the students came into the hall, Carter spotted someone familiar speaking to Ares.

"Oh no." he muttered. Hermione looked at him, concerned. He stood up, and walked over to Ares.

"What are you doing here?" Carter asked Horus.

"I'm here to help, of course. I highly doubt you can do this on your own." Horus said smugly. Ares snorted.

"You flatter yourself." Carter retorted.

"Horus is right, though, kid. Without us, you all probably will die fighting." Ares said, and he walked off. Carter scowled.

"We can take care of ourselves, thank you very much." Carter spat at Horus, and he stalked back to his friends. Hermione looked at him warily.

"Everything okay?" she asked, and Carter smiled at her.

"Yup. Apparently the Egyptian gods are here too." he said, falsely cheerful. Hermione took his hand.

"Oh, Carter. I'm so sorry." she said, and Carter hugged her.

"Where's Percy?" he asked Lucy, and she pointed to a doorway, where Percy was speaking with his father.

**Percy POV**

After Carter left to speak with the man who was with Ares, Percy heard a voice behind him.

"Percy? We need to talk." his "father" said. Percy stood and followed him warily.

"You need to stop acting so cruelly to Annabeth and Jason, and the others. They didn't do anything to you. Think of how they feel, seeing you again, and how hard it must be." Poseidon said, and Percy laughed hoarsely.

"Do you know what they've done to me? They all accused me of attacking one of my best friends! I will never stop, and I will never trust any of you again." Percy spat, and as he turned away, a hand grabbed his arm.

"Don't you dare speak about my son that way." Zeus said, his eyes sparking, and Percy found himself surrounded by the gods. He panicked a bit, when he didn't see Hades or Hestia.

"It's true, though. I didn't touch a hair on Thalia's head. You never even gave me a chance to defend myself. If Nico hadn't stopped Jason when he was kicking and punching me, I would've died. You say it's hard for them to see me? It is so difficult for me to be in the same room as them. The people I though were my family, and who I though loved me. I can't stand being here while you all are here. I owe my life to the only people who have ever loved me. I owe my life to Nico, Hazel, Leo, Hades, and Hestia. I hate the rest of you, and I will never be one of you, again." Percy said, with tears beginning to flow down his face, and he yanked his arm away from Zeus, who scowled. Then a hand landed on Percy's shoulder, but this one was kinder, and lighter. Percy turned to see Lucy smiling at him, with open arms.

"Come on, Perce. Let's go." she said softly. She put her hand up against his face, and wiped away the tears that lingered, then led him back to their table.

"I hate them all. Why can't they leave us alone?" Carter asked, sitting down. Percy snorted.

"I don't know. What I need to know is where Hades and Hestia are." Percy said, and his question was answered as the two gods walked into the room, along with Bast, and another person. This one was short, and very ugly. He had a long nose, and curly brown hair that ran all around his face. His face, however, lit up when he saw Carter.

"Hey kid!" he said, coming over to their table and hugging Carter, who grinned.

"Hey Bes." he said. Hestia walked behind Percy and knelt down next to him, taking his hands.

"Are you alright?" she asked, and he nodded. She smiled softly and gave him a hug, before walking away with Hades, after he gave Percy a quick hug.

"Bes, meet Hermione Granger, Lucy Pevinsie, and Percy Jackson. Guys, this is Bes, the dwarf god." Carter said, and the small man bowed to each of them.

"I like all of you. If you ever need a getaway, call me!" Bes said, and he walked over to Sadie and Walt, giving them each a hug. Once he was gone, Hermione giggled, along with Lucy. Percy cracked a smile.

"He's very interesting." Hermione said, and Carter rolled his eyes.

"He's great, but his powers are really creepy. And you do not want a ride from him." he said, and Percy quirked an eyebrow.

"I doubt it's as bad as the Chariot of Damnation." he said. Carter shrugged good-naturedley.

"Let's agree they are both awful." Lucy said, smiling at both the boys, and they all sat down to breakfast.

**Please Review!**

**Thank's for all of your reviews!**

**See you later!**

**Enchantress**


	21. The Note

**Please Enjoy!**

**So sorry for the wait!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, HP, Narnia, or KC**

**Hermione POV**

The next few days, everyone who had gathered at Hogwarts trained more an more. It was obvious that the four evils were getting closer and closer. One morning, the school awoke to find the castle surrounded by snow and ice that only Percy was able to thaw. Another morning, everything was fore in time. No one was able to move around outside the castle. Hermione and Carter, with the help of Walt and Bast and Bes, were able to lift the spell. Still another morning, the castle was found to be overrun with snakes. Harry seemed particularly afraid by this. Lucy was able to get rid of them, seeing as she had such an amazing relationship with animals. That particular morning, Hermione awoke in her room, alone. She darted out of bed, and pulled on her training clothes, and dashed out of her room.

"Carter? Perce? Lu?" she yelled, dashing downstairs into the Great Hall. She was relieved when she saw Steve standing there.

"Steve!" Hermione called. The captain turned, and he grinned when he saw the young witch running towards him.

"Moring, 'Mione!" he said.

"Have you seen Carter, Percy and Lucy?" Hermione asked frantically. Steve laughed.

"They're by the lake." he said, and Hermione thanked him and ran outside. She found the three others sitting under the tree where Lucy had broken down days before.

"Where were you guys!" Hermione yelled angrily, stomping over. Carter grinned sheepishly at her, while Lucy and Percy just laughed.

"Easy, Hermione. We just thought you needed some quiet time by yourself, you know, because this is your old school and all." Carter said, taking her hand and pulling her into a hug. Hermione sighed, and leaned back against her boyfriend.

"You're right. So what are we going to do?" she asked, and Percy slid down against the tree trunk, pulling Lucy down next to him.

"I'm not sure. Who knows when the villains will attack. The snake attack was obviously Voldemort and Apophis combined, the snow was Jadis, and the time was Kronos. They're toying with us." he said. Just then, a small piece of parchment appeared in front of the four. Hermione glanced at the others, and gingerly took the paper. It read:

_To the Four "Heroes",_

_Be prepared. In two days time, we will find you, and we will kill you all, slowly, and painfully. You will regret ever defeating us. Be aware._

_Your Worst Nightmare_

Hermione dropped the parment, her hands shaking. Carter held her tightly. Lucy foze, and Percy clutched her.

"Oh Styx, oh styx, oh Styx." he whispered, and Lucy began to cry.

"What are we going to do?' she asked, tears streaming down her face. Percy rubbed her back.

"We're going to train even harder. We have two days until they strike. We are gong to be even stronger then before, and we are going to defeat them once and for all." Hermione said fiercely, and her friends nodded, and Lucy smiled.

"Should we get training?" she asked, and the other three nodded, and they walked together, arm-in-arm, into the Great Hall to eat breakfast, then went off to training. First, though, the group asked Professor McGonagall if tall the leaders of the groups could meet them in Professor Dumbledore's old office, and she agreed, though rather confused.

"What is the meaning of this, Mr. Jackson?" McGonagall asked, once the gods, Egyptian and Greek, Amos, and Bast had met them.

"While the four of us were outside, we received a small piece of parchment. It said that Voldemort, Jadis, Apophis, and Kronos would attack in two days. We need to prepare." Percy said, and Hermione shivered at the thought of Voldemort attacking Hogwarts for a second time, this time with help.

"Thank you. We will tell everyone else." McGonagall said, and Percy nodded and the four of them left the room. They walked downstairs to the training room.

"Will everything return to normal?" Hermione asked her best friends, and Carter entwined his fingers with hers.

"I don't think so, 'Mione. I think everything will be much, much better." he said, kissing her cheek. Percy took her other hand, and Lucy took his hand. Steve stuck with them to help them with their skills.

"Percy, lift your shield higher! Carter, aim lower at the unprotected part." he said, and the two boys followed his instructions. Carter and Hermione had cast a spell that created life-size versions of their enemies to help them practice. Walt and Bast had come down, and were helping Hermione and Lucy with their own fighting.

"Shoot at the shoulders, Lucy. Hermione, aim for his chest." Bast commanded. The girls nodded. After an afternoon of intense training, the instructors finally let up.

"One more afternoon." Steve said quietly, with his arm around Percy and Carter, who nodded.

"One more morning." Lucy said, and Percy took her hand.

"One more training session." Hermione said, and Carter put his other arm around her.

"We can do it guys." Carter said. The five walked out of their training room, and went upstairs for dinner.

**PLease Review!**

**So sorry for the wait!**

**Love,**

**Enchantress**


	22. Preparations

**Please Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, HP, Narnia, or KC**

**Percy POV**

The next night, at dinner, Percy was sitting with Lucy, Hermione, and Carter, along with Steve, when the Hall lit up with light. When it faded, Lucy shouted with delight.

"You're back!" she ran into Tony's arms, and he spun her around.  
"I thought we would help." he said, chuckling. Percy, Hermione, and Carter got up, and went to say hello to their family as well. Hermione hugged Clint and Natasha, and Carter was clapped on the back by Bruce. Percy hugged Thor tightly.

"Are you ready?" Thor asked, after releasing him. Percy grinned and nodded. The smiling group walked back to their table, oblivious to the stares of the other groups. Percy finally felt at peace. The calm before the storm. Thor turned to Percy.

"Are you sure you can trust the others?" he asked, and Percy sighed.

"I'm not sure." he said. Bruce looked over at him.

"You can never be to sure." he said, and Percy nodded. He stood, and walked to the center of the stairs. Everyone was talking loudly.

"Hey!" he attempted to shout, but no one paid attention. Then Lucy stood and went o his side.

"SHUT IT!" she yelled, and everyone turned to where the two were standing. Lucy smiled, kissed Percy on the cheek, and sat back down at their table.

"Listen, I know you all hate us, but I have to ask you if we can trust you." Percy said, and he saw Jason huff. Then Nico stood up.

"You can trust us, Kelp Brains." the son of Hades said, gesturing to his sister, Thalia, and Leo. Percy grinned at his little brother, and saw Walt and Sadie stand up.  
"You can trust us." Sadie said, winking at Carter, who smiled back. Luna, Ginny, and Draco stood. Percy almost laughed when he saw people's faces when the Slytherin boy stood.

"Of course you can trust us." Draco said firmly, and Hermione smiled at her friends, who smiled back. Finally, Edmund stood up, alone.

"You can trust me. I won't abandon any of you." he said, and Percy saw tears streaming down his girlfriend's face.

"Thank you. I need to have the rest of you tell me you will not betray us any more then you already have." Percy said firmly.

"Fine. We won't." Jason said, and the others chimed in reluctantly.

"Thank you all." Percy said, and went back to his family. Lucy took his hand, and he smiled at her.

**The Next Day**

**Lucy POV**

Lucy awoke the next day, full of fear and the smallest bit of hope. She was afraid that her new family would be taken away from her, and she would be alone again, in a world of people who hated her. Lucy stepped into the bathroom, and when she emerged, she wore a full Narnian queen battle uniform. She wore a red skirt, and a chain-main top, and a leather breastplate. She strapped her bow and arrows to her back, her sword and dagger to her waist, along with her cordial. She found her crown, and tied her hair back into a sleek ponytail, and placed her crown on her head. Lucy took a deep breath, and stepped out of her room.

**Hermione POV**

Hermione woke up the next morning, full of fear, and anger. She was fearful of losing her only family, and she was angry that Voldemort would ever try to take anything away from her. Hermione stepped into the bathroom, and emerged in a pair of black yoga pants, which were sturdy enough to stay together during the battle. She wore a short-sleeved top, which had an Ankh on it, and she wore combat boots. Her wand was strapped to her waist. Hermione tied her hair back tightly, and emerged from the room, confident.

**Carter POV**

Carter jumped out of bed the next morning, full of hope, and full of sadness. He had hope, becasue he knew that if this all went well, he and Hermione would live happily ever after, like in Sadie's old storybooks, with their new family. He was full of sadness becasue if this didn't work out, he could die, or worse, Hermione, Percy, and Lucy could, and Carter would be stuck with his old family. He stepped into his bathroom, and emerged in a white, cotton tunic, and white cotton pants. He wore white sneakers, and his sword was strapped to his side, and his sword was on the other side. He took a deep breath, and walked out of their room, ready to kill Apophis.

**Percy POV**

Percy woke up the next morning to find his friends gone. He found a note on Lucy's bed.

**Percy,**

**We thought you deserved some time to get ready in private. I know how much this battle means to you. The three of us will be waiting in the Great Hall. See you soon!**

**Love,**

**Lucy**

Percy smiled, and opened his trunk. Sitting on top was his old armor, but it was different. It was bronze, but if had black and gold-red flames on the edges. Riptide had changed as well. It was bronze. still, but the hilt was decorated by flames as well. Percy got changed, and carried his helmet under his arm. He strapped Riptide to his side, his shield was on his back, and he slipped something into his pocket. It was a picture Tony had taken of Lucy, Percy, Hermione, and Carter when they had performed on stage, and when they had bowed. Lucy had jumped on Percy's back, and Hermione had jumped onto Carter's. They were all laughing, and it was the time when Percy had known he could truly heal from his wounds left by the gods. Percy tied a necklace around his neck that Lucy had given him, in the shape of a lion, to protect him. Percy took a deep breath, and walked out to the Great Hall, ready for the final battle.

**Please Review!**

**You all are AWESOME!**  
**Encahntress**


	23. Good Bye?

**Please Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, HP, Narnia, or KC**

**Lucy POV**

Lucy stood in front of the doors of Hogwarts. Next to her was Hermione and Carter. Behind them were the Avengers, and behind them were the other groups, tense and grim. The night before, more people had joined the army. First, there was the fur-clad boys of Durmstrang, and the silk dressed girls of Beauxbatons. The second group to come were a bunch of people dressed just like Carter. They all threw the Egyptian wizard dirty glances, but their mouths fell open when they saw Sadie standing next to Walt. Lucy heard Carter snicker, along with Hermione. Lucy looked around at the people gathered, and hoped it was enough. That's when she heard it. It was distant, but she heard it. Soon after, everyone else heard it as well. At first it seemed like just a roar of thunder. Then they all saw it. In the horizon, a large mass was walking forward. Many of the people gathered started to pull their weapons out, but Lucy held up her hand.

"Wait!" she yelled, and they stopped. The mass kept walking forward, and Lucy almost cried with joy when she saw Aslan, in his true form, in the front of the mass, which turned out to be an army of...

"Narnians." Lucy heard Susan whisper. She ignored her sister, and ran forward, and wrapped her arms tightly around Aslan's mane.

"Are you ready, Dear One?" she heard him ask. Lucy pulled away and nodded.

"I think so." she said, and looked behind Aslan into the crowd of Narnians, most of which were staring at the humans in front of them. The humans stared right back, shocked at what they were seeing. Lucy spotted someone walking through the crowd of wizards, and the few demigods, and Lucy smiled. Percy stepped out of the crowd, dressed for battle. She walked away from the Narnians, and into Percy's arms.

"Are you alright?" he whispered, and Lucy nodded.

"You?" she asked, and Percy laughed and nodded back. Then, his face fell.

"What is it?" Lucy asked, concerned, and Percy pointed to the right of the large group of Narnians. Walking forward was a smaller group of humans and satyrs. Leading them was a girl with raven black hair, and cold eyes. Next to her was a boy with straw-like blonde hair, and the cruelest eyes Lucy had ever seen in her life. The boy fixed his gaze on Lucy and her friends, and glared at them. She shivered slightly, and Percy put his arm around her tightly.

"Lay off, Octavian." he said, and the boy rolled his eyes.

"Like I would listen to you, Jackson." he spat back. The group walked over to where the demigods were gathered, and Lucy saw Jason hug the raven-haired girl tightly.

"Is this everyone?" Carter asked, and Percy nodded.

"Yup. Shall we go inspire confidence?" he asked, and the other three laughed, and turned to the immense group gathered.

"Listen! We know that most of you would much rather kill us then help us." Carter started, and the blonde boy snorted.

"Got that right." he yelled. Lucy glared at him.

"Shutup, Octavian. Don't make me burn you." Leo said, and his hand lit on fire, shocking man people. Carter grinned at Leo.

"Thanks, Leo. Anyway, just keep your eyes on the armies of the others, and stay safe. Thanks." he finished, and Percy threw his arm around his best friend.

"Rousing speech, Car." he said, and Carter shrugged his arm off.

Thanks, Perce. Are we all ready?" he said, and the others nodded. The four turned back to the horizon, and they vaguely saw dust rising.

"Wait!" Tony said, dashing up to them.

"What?" Lucy asked, and the mechanic held up four small boxes.

"Open these." he said, grinning. Lucy took a box, and opened it. She gasped. Sitting inside the box was a bracelet made of bronze. It had ten charms, each with a carving that was the appearance of one of the Avengers and one of the "Young Avengers". Lucy felt tears in her eyes as she put the bracelet around her wrist, and tightened it. She noticed that Hermione, Carter, and Percy had gotten the same ones. Lucy threw her arms around Tony's neck.

"Thank you." she said, and smiled at the other Avengers gathered there, who smiled back. Lucy broke away, with tears in her eyes.

"Here they come." Hermione said, and Lucy saw the enemy approaching. She looked ove rat the two people she saw as her new brother and sister, and the boy she couldn't live without. The stared back at her, and Lucy saw Hermione's eyes filling with tears, and this made her own eyes fil with tears as well. The boys noticed this, and pulled the girls into a tight hug.

"I love all of you, so much." Percy said, his voice breaking slightly.

"You guys are the best thing that has ever happened to me." Hermione whispered, and Lucy squeezed her shoulder.

"Same here. I thought I was alone, and that here was never going to be anyone there for me again. Thank you for being there." Lucy said softly.

"I wish we had more time. We need to win this. I don't care about anyone else. I need my family to survive." Carter said, tears falling from his eyes. Hermione hugged him tightly, and he kissed her. Percy turned to Lucy, and they stared at each other for a moment, before Lucy wrapped her arms around Percy's neck, and kissed him. She wanted to tell him so many things, that couldn't be said in words, but she hoped that this kiss said it all. They broke apart, and Percy smiled at her, tears streaming down his face.

"I love you, Valkyrie." he said.

"I love you too, Riptide." she whispered. The four took one last look at each other, and turned and faced the oncoming attack, holding each other's hands tightly.

**Please Review!**

**Love,**

**Enchantress**


	24. The Start of the End

**Please Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, HP, Narnia, or KC**

**Hermione POV**

Hermione watched as the four worst enemies anyone could ever imagine cam towards their army. Jadis was riding in a chariot pulled by two polar bears, and by her side was a black minotaur, and on the other side was a dwarf with black hair everywhere.

"Nickabrick." Hermione heard Lucy spit with contempt, and she glared at the White Witch. Next to Jadis, Voldemort was flying above the ground as a black cloud, with just his upper body showing. He was looking down on Hermione with contempt, a look the young witch gladly returned. Apophis was slithering alongside Jadis, and he nvr took his eyes off of Carter. The Egyptian never broke the snake's stare, looking back with a calm expression. The last was Kronos. He was carrying a black scythe, and was glaring around at the Greeks and Romans gathered. The Greeks stared back, unaffected, but the Romans seemed scared out of their wits. Hermione looked at Percy, and saw that he had tars streaming own his face. She arched an eyebrow, and Lucy took his hand.

"What's wrong?" she whispered, and Percy pointed out to Kronos.

"Luke." he said, and Hermione looked at the Titan. He didn't seem evil in appearance. H looked like a twenty-year old boy, with sandy blonde hair, and cold, blue eyes. He had a scar running down on side of his face. Hermione heard a sob, and turned to see Thalia leaning against Nico, crying softly. Percy released Lucys hand and strode forward, an angry expression appearing on his face.

"How dare you disgrace Luke Castellan, Kronos." Percy yelled, and Kronos' face twisted into a grim smile.

"His actions were his own, Perseus. Will you be stong enough to defeat me again in this form?" Kronos yelled back, and Hermione heard Percy growl.

"Enough of this talk, Kronos. Can we kill them now?" Jadis said, seeming bored. She was wearing a white dress, and a necklace of golden fur around her neck. Lucy rushed forward, but Percy held her back.

"You don't deserve to rule Narnia! You were, and are nothing more, then a WITCH! You deserve to die. How dare you wear that necklace around your neck!" Lucy screamed. Jadis laughed.

"Oh little Lucy. It will be so wonderful to hear your dying screams." she said, pulling out an icy wand, and pointing it at the young Queen.

"You four are welcome to surrender if you wish." Voldemort said, landing next to Jadis. Hermione scowled.

"Never, No-Nose. I'de rather die with my family, then to die near you." she said, and Carter snorted.

"No-Nose?" he whispered, and Hermione elbowed him.

"Shut it." she hissed.

"Will you be brave enough to fight me again, Carter Kane? You cannot trap me this time." Apophis said, and Carter clenched his fists.

"I don't care. I will defeat you, and you will die." he said, and Lucy gasped, and pulled the other three into a small circle.

"What, Lu?" Hermione asked, staring at her best friend's terrified face.

"We can't go up against our own enemies! They'll be expecting that!" Lucy whispered frantically, and the other's face registered their shock.

"You're right, Lucy." Percy said, but Lucy smiled grimly.

"I have an idea. Percy, since you still have your powers, you'll go up against Jadis, since she can control ice. Carter will go up against Kronos, and I'll take Voldemort. That means 'Mion will have Apophis. Is that alright? Or would you rather take Voldemort?" Lucy said, glancing at Hermione's face.

"No. I can't risk letting my feelings take over. I'll take Apophis." she said, and the other three nodded.

"I have another idea, to protect us all." Carter said, and he told the all to put their right hands out. They did so, and Carter pulled his wand out, and drew symbols on the palms of each hand, mumbling incoherent things as he did so.

"What was that for?" Percy asked when he had finished.

"They're protective wards, so you won't get hurt." Carter said, and Lucy smiled, and kissed his cheek. Carter placed a hand on Hermione's arm, and the four turned back to their enemies, and arranged themselves in front of the one they would fight. Hermion slowly pulled her wand out, and a smaller sword that she had hidden out, and she could see Percy pulling out his sword and shield, and Lucy pulled out her own sword. Carter had pulled his wand out on one hand, and his sword in the other. Hermione stood in front of Apophis, her face grim and set. She took a deep breath, and heard the clean sound of a horn, signaling the beginning of the battle.

"There's still time to surrender." Jadis sneered. Hermione snorted.

"Feel free." she said.

"How many more must die for this war?" Kronos said, smiling sickeningly. Percy strode in front of the others.

"Just. Four." he spat, and Jadis pointed her wand at the demigod, and shot a beam of ice magic at him. The battle began. Hermione rushed forward and brought her sword down onto the scales of Apophis. It made a long, but shallow cut in the side of the creature.

"Stupid witch! You cannot defeat me." the snake hissed, and Hermione laughed.

"Try me." she said back.

**Lucy POV**

Lucy dodged a blast of green light from the evil wizard in front of her.

"Can you really fight me, little one?" Voldemort sneered, and Lucy sneered back.

"I've fought stronger enemies then you." she said, and brought her sword up to deflect another spell.

"That Potter boy had to defeat me seven times. You cannot even defeat me once." he said, moving around Lucy.

"Yes, but now you are just one person. It won't be difficult at all." she responded, smiling sweetly. Voldemort snarled, and lunged forward.

**Carter POV**

Carter glared at the Titan.

"How can you even hope to beat me, wizard?" Kronos said, swinging his scythe. Carter dodged it.

"I can beat you, because I have hope. You have no chance against me." he said confidently, casting a spell at the Titan of Time.

"I will crush all the hope you posses, and after that, I will crush you and your friends. Thy will all die in a most painful way, don't worry." Kronos said, laughing darkly. Carter snarled, and swung his sword.

"You won't be able to touch them after I'm through with you." the Egyptian wizard said, and he stabbed his sword forward.

**Percy POV**

Jadis shot a blast of ice at Percy, and he deflected it asily, turning it ack into water, and shooting it back at her.

"You and your friends will die, don't worry." Jadis said, and Percy turned the water back into ice, and shot small bits of it at her.

"You are not going to touch any of them." he said fiercely, and Jadis laughed.

"Such a fiercely loyal young man. I will enjoy destroying everything that you love." she said, and Percy glared at the witch.

"Too bad you won't get the chance." he said, and took out Riptide, and ran at Jadis, images of his terrible life flashing before his eyes, slowly giving him more anger, and more strength.

**Please Review!**

**Love You Guys!**

**Enchantress**


	25. Hope is Lost

**Please Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, HP, Narnia, or KC**

**Ginny POV**

Ginny joined in on the fight, determined to help her best friend. She fired spells in different directions, and she saw Luna and Draco fighting alongside her.

"Watch out!" Ginny screamed as a green blast shot past Draco's ear. They trio looked around and what they saw made Ginny's stomach drop. A cackling mass of frizzed black hair, madness, and sneers was walking towards them.

"Bellatrix." Luna spat, and Draco scowled.

"Hello dear nephew. How's mum and dad?" Bellatrix Lestrange asked, sneering.

"You should be dead." Draco said.

"The Dark Lord brought all those loyal to him back to life, to destroy those who oppose him." Bellatrix said, and Ginny fired a spell in her direction, followed by Luna and Draco. They were soon engaged with not just Bellatrix, but Finir Greyback, and another of the once-dead Death Eaters.

"Sectumsempra!" Bellatriz screamed, and a bolt of light shot past Ginny's head, and hit Luna in the arm. She screamed and fell to the ground.

"LUNA!" Draco yelled, and Ginny turned back to the Death Eaters.

"Confringo!" Ginny yelled, and a blast of fire shot from her wand, and knocked the three back, leaving them dazed. This gave Draco an advantage to go check on Luna.

"Luna?" he knelt down and looked her arm over. He gasped when he saw a large gash, even larger then his own when Harry had shot him with the spell, on her lower forearm. Luna's breathing was ragged, and short.

**Nico POV**

Nico, Thalia, Leo, and Hazel ran into the battle, determined to help their best friend and brother. Nico was stopped short, however, when he ran into an unwanted familiar face: Atlas. He heard a chocked sob from Thalia.

"You!" she screamed, and lunged forward with her knives, and began to slice furiously at the Titan.

"How are you here?" Nico asked, joining Thalia's frantic slashes.

"My brother need my help and I agreed with him. My fool of a daughter couldn't see this when Kronos first began to rise, and you shall meet the same fate as her." Atlas said darkly, and Thalia scowled.

"You didn't deserve Zoe as a daughter! You'll pay for the death of my sister." she yelled, and she made an especially deep cut on the Titan's arm, making him howl with pain. He swatted the daughter of Zeus away, and she hit a wall of stone that had been conjured up by a wizard. She fell to the ground, motionless.

"THALIA!" Nico screamed, and he ran to his cousin's side, after making sure Leo and Hazel would be alright. He check Thalia over, and was frantic when he couldn't find anything wrong, but she didn't wake up.

**Sadie POV**

Sadie, Walt, Bast, and Bes were fighting off different demons when he appeared.

"Desjardins." Sadie scowled, and the wizard smirked.

"Hello again, Sadie Kane." he said, and Sadie shot a joined spell with Walt at the previous Chief Lector. He easily dodged it, and shot one of his own back at the group. Sadie conjured up a protective sheild, but the blast knocked her backwards a few feet, and she would have hit her head on a rock if not for Walt catching her.

"Thanks." she said, and Walt grinned at her.

"Watch out!' Bast yelled, and pushed the two teens out of the way, and the spell meant for Sadie and Walt hit her in the side.

"BAST!" Sadie shrieked. Desjardins cackled and disappeared into the fight. Walt and Bes kept the enemies away as Sadie checked on their catty friend. She seemed fine, but before Sadie's eyes, Bast changed from her goddess form back into a form Sadie hadn't seen in a while. Instead of the goddess on the ground, there was a small Egyptian cat in her place.

"Muffin?" Sadie asked, and the cat looked at her with amber eyes. Tears welled up in Sadie's eyes. "No." she whispered.

**Edmund POV**

Edmund swung his sword at unsuspecting Narnians, at least those who were working for the witch.

"Why, it's little Prince Edmund." Edmund turned to see Nickabrick sneering at him. He gripped his sword tighter.

"I will rejoice when the Queen kills your baby sister." the dwarf said, and Edmund scowled.

"You won't touch her." he spat, and swung his sword, only to have it blocked by a giant ax, wielded by a Minotaur. The creature stuck, and Edmund felt a searing pain in his arm. He let out a yell, and went down onto his, clutching his bleeding arm. The Minotaur raised the ax for a fatal blow, and Edmund attempted to get up, but was pushed down by Nickabrick, who them stepped on his cut arm, making Edmund grit his teeth in pain.

"You'l never win." Edmund gasped, and the evil dwarf laughed darkly.

"We'll see about that." he said, and Edmund glared up at the two creatures, almost daring them to kill him.

**Avengers POV**

The Avengers were doing their own part in protecting the four teens. Tony and Steve were holding off those who were fighting alongside the White Witch, Natasha and Clint were fighting the army of Apophis and Voldemort, since they were basically the same, and Thor was holding his own against Kronos' forces.

"Tasha!" Clint yelled, and he dove for her as a bolt of light flew past their heads.

"Thanks Clint." Natasha said. Tony had narrowly escaped an arrow flying past him, just nicking his armor. Steve had been cut once by a stray sword, but other then that, he was fine. Thor had been fighting alone against the strongest of the forces, and that's when he noticed someone was missing.

"Where is Banner?" he yelled, and the other five looked around.

"I don't know!" Steve yelled back. Then they all heard it. A scream that tore through the entire battle field. Everyone on the battlefield, good or bad, turned towards the sound. Natasha fell back against Clint when she saw it. Jadis was holding Percy by the throat, an icicle stabbed through his chest.

**CLIFFIE!**

**Sorry for the wait. Please Review!**

**I've started school, and its been really crazy. I'm still getting used to high school.**

**Bye!**

**Enchantress**


	26. Back Again

**Please Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, HP, Narnia, or KC**

**Percy POV**

Percy was fighting hard against Jadis. She was a worthy adversary, and Percy was getting slightly wary of her powers. Then he had heard it.

"THALIA!" Percy turned his gaze away from his fight, and felt his heart drop at the sight of Nico cradling Thalia in his lap.

"LUNA!" he heard another yell, and Percy saw Draco holding Luna tightly, the latter with an enormous gash in her arm. He turned again, and saw Sadie holding a small cat in her arms, with tears streaming down her face. Finally, he heard another yell, full of pain, and he saw Edmund fall to the groun, clutching a bleeding arm.

"Odin. What have I done?" he asked himself. He hard Jadis cackle.

"Foolish boy! You have sent your friends to their deaths!" she sneered, and Percy scowled.

"No. You have." he said, and he struck forward with Riptide, but he didn't see Jadis holding a sharp object in her hand. As Percy grew closer, Jadis trust her hand upwards, and Percy let out a scream, full of pain and agony. He felt Jadis' hand close around his throat, and he saw the Avengers staring at him, in horror. He saw Carter, his face full of anger, and his mouth falling open. He saw Hermione, standing near her friends, put her hands over her mouth and fall to the ground. Finally, Percy saw Lucy. She had turned, and frozen when she saw him there. Her eyes widened, and her mouth formed the word, "No". Percy gave her a small smile, and his vision went black.

**Lucy POV**

"NO!" Lucy screamed, and she slashed her sword at Voldemort, slicing his arm clean off. The dark wizard let out a yell and fell to the ground. Lucy spotted Jadis tossing Percy's body aside, and her vision tunneled, and her sight made everything turn gold. Then she felt something happening to her. She ran towards the Witch, and went down on all fours. She felt the presence of Aslan in her mind, and she heard his voice.

"You have achieved the greatest power any Narnian could hope to achieve. Use it well, Dear One." he said, and Lucy spared a glance at her body, and gasped. She felt strong, and worthy enough to take on the woman who had killed the love of her life.

**Carter POV**

Carter stuck at Kronos again and again, and his sword sliced the spot under the Titan's armor that was exposed slightly. Kronos let out a scream, and fell to the ground. Golden blodd dripped from the wound as the evil light in the Titan's eyes faded. The body disappeared, and all that was left was a black scythe. Carter then heard a loud growl, and turned, thinking Aslan was behind him. When he did turn, Carter gasped. He saw Lucy running towards Jadis, and she was glowing gold. When it faded, Lucy had turned into a golden lioness. He smiled sadly, knowing that she was driven by the thought of Percy. Carter heard more yells, and turned, expecting to see more enemies baring down on them. He grinned when he realized who it was.

"Carter!" Jaz ran up to him and hugged him tightly. He gratefully hugged her back.

"Thank you." he whispered, and she smiled.

"Anything for you. Follow me!" Jaz turned to the others, and Carter saw that it was the magicians from the Twenty-First Nome. He heard more yells, and saw a large group of people, all holding different types of weapons.

**Hermione POV**

Hermione saw Percy fall to the ground, with an icicle in his chest. She felt her heart break when she saw Lucy slice at Voldemort with her sword, and he disintegrated. What surprised her was what happened next. Lucy ran in the direction of Jadis, and her body glowed with a golden light. When it faded, Lucy had turned into a golden lioness.

"You should pay attention to this fight, little witch." Apophis snarled, and Hermione turned and ducked just in time as the tail swept over her head. Thinking of Percy, Hermione lifted her wand, and put all of her emotion and pain into her voice as she said the one spell that would end the snake.

"Avada Kedavra!" she screamed, and a bolt of green light shot from her wand. It hit Apophis in the middle of his body, and he fell, hissing and writhing as his body steamed. Hermione turned back around, and she saw Carter glancing at her, before running to Jadis, his sword draw. Hermione immediately followed him, but was stopped by a large monster in her path. It wung it's caws at her, but stopped when a sword protruded from the chest of the monster. It disintegrated to reveal a boy with dark skin, and a buzz cut.

"Hermione Granger?" the boy asked, and Hermione nodded warily. The boy grinned.

"I'm Beckendorf." he said, and Hermione vaguely remembered Percy telling them about a boy named Beckendorf, who had sacrificed himself for his camp.

"it's nice to meet you." she said, adn fired a spell at another monster who had tried to sneak up on them.

"Where's Percy?" Beckendorf asked, and Hermione's face fell.

"He got injured, badly. I'm trying to get to him." she said, and Beckendorf nodded grimly and started to plow through monsters, giving her a clear path.

"Thanks!" Hermione shouted, and she ran through the masses, trying to get to her friends. Suddenly, sh felt a hand grab hers, and Cartr was beside her.

"Percy." she said, and he nodded. Then, they heard another scream, but this wasn't Lucy.

**Avengers POv**

It seemed that there was no end to the armies. MOnsters and wizards kept coming and coming. Even with the help of new friends, the group was beginning to feel wary.

"We can't keep them away anymore!" Natasha yelled, and that's when they heard it. A loud yell, and the ground shook. Creatures around them, evil and good, looked up to see a giant green rage monster barrling into them.

"I guess we found Banner." Clint siad, smirking. This gave the Avengers renewed hope, and they finished their battle together, as a team.

**Lucy POV**

Lucy ran to Percy's side, and she felt tears beginning to form in her eyes. Then, she turned to Jadis, who was smiling wickedly.

"Ah! Little Lucy. I will enjoy killing you almost as much as I enjoyed killing your little boyfriend." she said, and Lucy growled, and lunged forward with a yell. She fought against Jadis with all of her might, and she managed a swipe at Jadis' throat. It hit it's mark, and Jadis let out a strangled scream, and fell to the ground. Lucy looked around, and she smiled when she saw Bruce, or the Hulk, barreling through the armies, and she saw the Avengers fighting the remaining ones. Hermione and Carter were fighting side by side, casting spells, and Carter was keeping a protective barrier around their own forces. Lucy saw the Narnians fighting alongside wizards, and witches. The demigods seemed to have gained people, however. She saw a beautiful girl with long brown hair fighting alongside a dark-skinned boy with a buzz-cut. There were two black-haired girls fighting next to Thalia, with bows and arrows. A boy with shaggy blonde hair was leading them. Those kids all had the same appearance as Thalia, which told Lucy that they were most likely spirits brought back by Hades. Lucy joined the fight with renewed vigor.

**Please Review!**

**You all are the best!**

**Bye!**

**Enchantress**


	27. Goodbye, Beloved

**Please Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, HP, Narnia, or KC**

**Lucy POV**

It was over. The final monsters and wizards had fallen. The ground was littered with gold dust, and wounded allies. Once the enemy had been killed, they had disappeared. Lucy collapsed onto the ground, panting heavily. She transformed back into a human, and she heard the start of cheering. She looked up and saw that Edmund had started it, adn she smiled in spite of herself. He was so much like Percy...

"Oh Aslan! Percy!" Lucy scrambled to her feet and ran over to where her boyfriend was. She fell down next to him, and began to cry. A deep wound was in his chest, and she could barely hear him breathing.

"Lu?" a strangled whisper broke through. Lucy gasped and saw Percy lift his eyes up to her slowly.

"Perce? Oh Thor we need to get you help." she said, and began to stand, but Percy caught her arm.

"I-I-I-It's too late, Lu." he said, coughing slightly. Lucy pulled him into her arms and cried.

"No! Don't you dare say that. You'll be alright! You'll see." she said, smiling slightly. Percy chuckled.

"I'm so sorry, Lucy. I love you so much." he said, and he raised a hand to her cheek, and gently brushed her tears away. Lucy caught his hand and held it.

"Perseus Jackson don't you DARE die!" Lucy said firmly, and she reached to her waist and brought out her cordial. She unplugged it and put a drop in his mouth. Nothing happened.

"She was too string this time, Lu. You can't do anything about it." Percy said, gently pushing the glass away. Lucy shook her head, tears steadily falling from her eyes, and she gripped his hand tightly.

"You can't leave! Not now! Not after it's over! I can't imagine my life without you now!" she said, and Percy smiled up at her, and the light started to fade from his sea-green eyes.

"I will always love you, Lucy. You gave me a new meaning on my life. Tel Car and 'Mione that I love them, and tell the others that too. Don't let anyone blame themselves, and don't you dare go blaming yourself, either. Remember that you are my brave Valkyrie, and I won't ever leave you." Percy said, and the last part came out as a whisper as Percy's eyes closed. Lucy felt his grip on her hand loosen.

"NO! Don't go. Please, don't leave us. Don't leave me." she cried, and collapsed onto the still chest of the person who had given her a new life, and who had loved her. Lucy let the sobs wrack her body, not bothering to wipe the tears away.

**Hermione POV**

After the last of the enemy had been vanquished, Hermione had turned to Carter, and he had grinned at her before kissing her. She hugged him tightly, not wanting to let go.

"I love you." Carter whispered. Hermione smiled.

"I love you too." she replied. Hermione looked into the eyes of her other half, and suddenly, a thought struck her. Hermione's joy turned to anguish as tears slipped from her eyes.

"'Mione? What's wrong?" Carter asked, worried. She took his hand.

"Percy." she whispered, and his face went pale. The couple turned to go to the side of their friend, but stopped short when they heard Lucy crying.

"NO! Don't go." she was saying. Hermione up the hill, and let out a cry at the sight that awaited them. Percy was lying on the ground, a deep wound in his chest, and his eyes were closed. Lucy was crying on his chest, gripping his hand in a vice-like grip. Carter ran up behind her, and gasped. Hermione put her head in her hands and sobbed, falling to the ground. Carter wrapped his arms around her, and she could fell his body shaking with sobs as well. She cried into his chest. After a moment like that, she broke away adn ran to Lucy's side, falling down nextto her, and gathering her best friend up into her arms. Lucy and Hermione were both sobbing as Carter put his arms around them both. Lucy had pulled Percy's body onto her lap when she was crying, and Hermione took his cold hand, gripping it tightly.

"Why did it have to be him?" Lucy asked, her sobs reducing into soft crying. Hermione shook her head.

"I don't know." she whispered. Carter held them both tighter.

**Lucy POV**

"Deep in the meadow, under the willow. A bed of grass, a soft green pillow." Lucy began to sing quietly. It was a song her mum had sung to her as a baby, and she had taught the words to her friends. It had become the song that they sang when one of the others had a nightmare. Carter and Hermione joined in, and the three sang with all their hearts, mourning their best friend, boyfriend, and brother.

_Lay down your head, and close your eyes  
__And when they open, the sun will rise _

_Here it's safe, and here it's warm _  
_Here the daisies guard you from every harm _  
_Here your dreams are sweet– _  
_–and tomorrow brings them true _  
_Here is the place where I love you. _

**Neutral/ Lucy POV**

Others had noticed that the four had not come down to join yet, so people had started to climb the hill. The Avengers gasped when they saw the scene, and Natasha began to cry. Tony, Steve, Bruce, and Clint all had tears in their eyes, but Thor was the only one who shed them. Nico fell to the ground, along with Thalia, and they let out heart-wrenching sobs. Leo and Hazel sat down next to them, and hugged them tightly, joined by the two dark-haired girls that had been fighting earlier. Th blonde boy sat down on the ground, and put his head in his hands. Beckendorf held the brown-haired girl tightly as she cried. The demigods tried not to show their own sadness, but Piper let out a small but steady stream of tears. Most of the Narnians had tears down their faces, because they were mourning with their queen. Edmund had knelt on the ground, and cried with his sister for the brave boy who loved her. Aslan stood next to him, sadness evident all over his face. Susan, Peter, and Caspian had regret written in their eyes.

_Deep in the meadow, hidden far away _  
_A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray _  
_Forget your woes and let your troubles lay _  
_And when again it's morning, they'll wash away _

Draco, Ginny, and Luna(who had her arm in a sling) sat next to the demigods, and Draco put his arms around the two girls, who cried quietly. Harry had no expression on his face, but his eyes showed pain, and repent. Ron had sadness on his face, and the others either had small tears on their face, or had tears in their eyes. Walt held Sadie close as she cried into his chest. Bast stood close by them, a hand over her mouth as tears fell from her eyes. The Egyptians, except those who had always hated Carter, had tears in their eyes.

_Here it's safe, and here it's warm _  
_Here the daisies guard you from every harm _  
_Here your dreams are sweet– _  
_– and tomorrow brings them true _  
_Here is the place where I love you. _

_Here is the place where I love you._

Lucy slowly stood, along with Carter and Hermione. She kissed Percy's forehead, and placed both of his hands over his chest, covering his sword. The three friends arragned it so that he looked as if he was sleeping. Hermione kissed Percy's cheek, and Carter placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. Lucy unclasped her bracelet from her wrist, and laid it on Percy's chest. Hermione and Carter did the same. The three walked back to the Avengers, and Thor hugged Lucy tightly. She smiled at him sadly before letting go. She looked over at her friends, and those who were still crying.

"Today, we lost a great hero. HE was kind, smart, gentle, brave, sweet, and one of the most amazing people I have ever known. He was a brother, a best friend, a son, and my boyfriend. He didn't have the greatest life before we met, but he was always optimistic. He may have been a sarcastic little bugger normally, but when it came time to protect his family and do what was right, he did what he needed to do. I will never forget him." Lucy said, and she stepped back, tears starting to fall from her eyes. Carter placed a hand on his shoulder.

"He was my brother, and my best friend. After losing my sister, I thought that I could never heal. Then, I met him and the girls, and that all changed. Percy gave me a new outlook on my life. When I was betrayed by the people who I had thought were my family, Percy and the others were always there to help me. I will never forget the one person who know exactly how to annoy me in the morning, and the only person who could best me in a sword fight. He will always be with me." Carter said, and Hermione rubbed his shoulder before stepping forward and facing the crowds.

"When the first battle against Voldemort was over, I thought my life would have some peace in it. I thought that I could finally be freed. That wasn't the case. With one small dream, my whole world came crashing down on me. But, Percy, Lucy, and Carter were always there to support me through it all. I will never forget the boy who knw exactly how to push all of my buttons, who knew just what to say to get me annoyed at him. I will always remember him." Hermione said, and Lucy and Carter stood nextt o her, and the three of them raised their swords.

"To Percy Jackson!" they shouted, and were met with the same amount of noise that had been made when the battle had ended. Lucy smiled through her tears. Carter, Hermione, and her led the way back to the Great Hall, where a victory feast had been laid out.

Please Review!

**Love,**

**Enchantress**


	28. Gods, Jason

**Please Enjoy!**

**Thank's for all of your reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, HP, Narnia, or KC**

**Lucy POV**

Lucy walked into the Great Hall, still clutching tightly to Carter and Hermione's hands. She looked around the gigantic room, and saw Edmund pushing through the crowd of people towards. He broke through, and enveloped Lucy in his arms.

"Oh Lu. I'm so sorry." he whispered into her ear. Lucy hugged her brother tightly.

"He's gone, and my cordial didn't even work." she said, and attempted to hold her tears in. Edmund rubbed her back soothingly. Then, he let go and walked up to Hermione and Carter, pulling them both into hugs. Lucy smiled at that, and looked towards the demigods. She spotted Nico and Thalia sitting on a bench. She slowly walked over to them, and placed a hand on the son of Hades' shoulder. He looked up at her, and Lucy saw the same look in his eyes that was in her own. Sadness, brokenness, heartbreak. Lucy hugged him tightly.

"Percy said not to blame yourself. He loved you both, and we will never forget him." she whispered, and Nico nodded. The two broke away, and he smiled at her. Lucy said and did the same to Thalia, who just nodded. For the rest of the night, everyone milled around, talking and laughing. At one point, Hades and Nico had disappeared, but no one thought anything of it.

Nico POV

"Come on! They have books on everything else in this stupid library!" Nico muttered as he searched through the hundreds of books that was known as the Hogwarts Library. He had been searching for about an hour, and had still not found anything.

"What are you looking for Nico?" the Ghost King jumped, and turned around, finding only his father standing behind him. Nico rubbed his forehead.

"I'm trying to find anything that would help." Nico said, and Hades placed a hand on his son's shoulder.

"We'll find something, don't you worry." he said. Nico sighed and sat down at a table.

"I need to find it. It's going to slowly break everyone if I can't do anything, Dad." he said. Hades rubbed his son's shoulder.

"It'll be alright, Nico." he said, and Nico smiled slightly.

"Thanks, Dad." he said

**Thalia POV**

Thalia sat at a small table, away from the crowds. Sitting with her was Hazel, who was holding her hand, and Leo, who had his arm around hazel''s shoulders. Across from them was Hermione, Carter, and Lucy. Carter had his arms around the two girls, and Lucy was resting her head on his shoulder. Thalia could tell that she was trying hard to not shed any tears.

"I can't believe he's gone." Hazel whispered, and they all nodded.

"He seemed immortal, you know? Like he would grow up, get married, have some kids, and settle down." Thalia said, smiling at Lucy. She smiled ever so slightly.

"You don't know how right you are." she whispered in a hoarse voice. Carter tightened his hold around her. Thalia looked around.

"Has anyone seen Nico?" she asked, and the others shrugged.

"Nope. I hope he's alright, though." Carter said.

"He'll be fine. We'll all be fine." Jason had walked up to their table, and smiled at Thalia. She scowled back.

"Get away from me." she spat, and JAson recoiled slightly.

"What's wrong, Thalia?" he asked, and Thalia stood angrily.

"You are the reason he's dead! Can't you see that? If you and Annabeth weren't going out behind his back, then maybe he would have still been here. One of the reasons I died was becasue I had been looking for you to tell you off! Percy being dead is all. Your. Fault." Thalia said, tears starting to stream down her face. She raised her hand, and slapped Jason across the face.

"I will never forgive you for what you have done, Jason Grace. I am renouncing my surname, because I am ashamed to even be related to you, and to all of the major gods." she finished, and Jason stepped backwards, staring wide-eyed at her as she seethed. Another blonde boy walked up behind Jason, and pushed him aside, holding out his arms. Thalia ran into them.

"Luke." she sobbed, and her oldest friend wrapped his arms tightly around her.

"I'm so sorry Thals." he whispered.

"It wasn't your fault. I understand completely what you did, now that I know fully what happened to Percy." Thalia replied. Luke pulled away, and smiled. He raised a hand, and wiped away her tears, like he did when Thalia had been turning into a tree.

"I missed you, Thalia." he said.

"I missed you too, Luke." she replied, and then she spotted two girls behind Luke, and she gasped.

"Bianca! Zoe!" Thalia said, and the three girls hugged each other tightly.

"Dad brought us back in order to help you all. He said we can stay until everyone goes home." Bianca said happily, but Thalia saw the sorrow in her's and Zoe's eyes.

"Hold up." The girls turned to see Leo holding his hands in the air, a confused expression on his face.

"Yeah?" Zoe asked, and Thalia snorted at hearing her use a modern phrase.

"You're Nico's sister?" he asked, and Bianca nodded. Hazel smiled and stood.

"It's an honor to meet you. I'm Hazel, your half-sister." she said and the two girls hugged.

"This is Zoe, the previous Lieutenant of Artemis, before her douchbag of a father killed her." Thalia said angrily, and Zoe placed a had on her arm.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Leo Valdez." Leo said, shaking her hand. Thalia rolled her eyes and went to stand over by Luke, who was waiting to be introduced.

"This is Luke Castellan, one of my best friends. Luke, this is Hermione, Carter, and Lucy." she said, and Luke shook their hands.

"It's great to meet you guys. I'm so sorry about Percy. Despite what other people thought, I really did think of him and Thals as my younger siblings. It pained me when Kronos forced me to fight him." Luke said, and Lucy showed a small spark of happiness.

"Thank you." she said in a small voice.

"Wait, so you're the person who betrayed camp?" Thalia turned, forgetting that Jason was still there. Luke glared at him.

"Yes, and I regret my actions. My father never took care of me, and he never came to see me when I was on the run. The only people I ended up fully trusting in my life was Thalia, and Percy. Annabeth was nice when we were traveling, but after what you and her did to Percy, I won't be trusting her anytime soon, Jason Grace." he said, and Jason glared right back.

"At least I didn't betray my family." he said, smirking slightly. Luke snapped. He pulled out his sword, and shoved Jason against the wall.

"Yes you did. Because of you, one of the bravest people I have ever known died today. You broke the hearts of his entire family. He has a loving mother and father. Can you imagine what will happen to them when they realize that their son is not coming home? Do you realize what you have done to everyone who loves Percy? You have made more enemies today, Jason Grace, then you will ever like to have. Watch your back." Luke snarled. He let Jason go, and Thalia took his hand.

"You always did have a way with words." she said, watching Jason walked back to the other demigods. Luke sighed. Lucy came up next to him, and after a moment, hugged him tightly.

"Thank you, Luke." she whispered. He smiled and hugged her back.

"Anything to help avenge Percy." he said.

**Please Review!**

**Shall I leave Percy dead? Shall I bring him back to life?**

**Adios!**

**Enchantress**


	29. The Plan

**Please Enjoy!**

**I have one request for my reviewers: Please refrain from insulting my chapters, unless you are brave enough to do it with your own username, and not as a guest. Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill: I don't own anything, I'm not British or a guy, so... ENJOY!**

**Time Skip:**

***December 24th***

**Nico POV**

It was Christmas Eve, and the last few weeks that everyone would be staying together. Tomorrow, the leaders of all the different groups had decided that they would hold a "concert", so any one who wanted to could sing any song that they wanted too. Nico walked into the Great Hall that morning, and saw his sister smiling at him.

"Hey." he said, looking up at her. Bianca smiled and pulled him into a tiht hug.

"How are you?" she asked, and Nico shrugged.

"Fine. Me and Dad are trying to find the book that we used to talk about all the time. We're hoping that it will maybe help us with...our problem." he said sadly, and Bianca kept her arm around him.

"You wil find something, Nikki. Don't worry." she said, kissing him on the cheek. On that note, the DiAngelo's father appeared beside them.

"I need you two to go and find Hestia, Osiris, and Anubis." he said, and Nico and Bianca nodded, not understanding. But then Nico saw it in his father's eyes. Hope.

"Come on, Bianca." he said, and the siblings went and rounded up to three people their father was looking for.

**Carter POV**

Carter, Lucy, and Hermione sat in their bedroom, not bothering to go down to the Great Hall for the celebration. Lucy was hugging a pillow tightly, and she was sitting on top of Percy's bed. It had lain unused for the first night, before Lucy had decided to start to sleep in it.

"What do you think we would be doing right now if he were here?" Carter asked his friends. Hermione smiled.

"I think we would be downstairs, with everyone. Percy and Lucy would be under the mistletoe." she said, and Lucy laughed softly. It was a small laugh, still a bit forced, but it was a good sign. Carter smirked at his girlfriend.

"And what about us, 'Mione?" he asked, and Hermione threw a pillow at him.

"Shut up." she said, and the three laughed, but it died out quickly. Without Percy, there seemed to be a giant hole in everyone's heart. Carter could see the tears in Lucy's eyes, and how she tried to hide them. He stood, walked over to her, and knelt down in front of Lucy, taking her hands in his.

'You can cry in front of us, Lu." he said, and Lucy stared at him. Hermione came over as well, and sat next to her, wrapping an arm around her. That was all it took. Lucy's head fell against Hermione's shoulder, and her shoulders shook with sobs. Carter sat next to her, and put his arms around both girls.

"It's alright, Lu." Hermione whispered. Lucy shook her head.

"No it isn't. No one can ever replace him." she whispered. Carter held her tighter. They were all startled by a lound banging at the door.

"You three get out here right now!" Sadie's voice came from the other side. Carter sighed and went to open the door.

"Why?" he asked, and Emdund stepped forward.

"Everyone is worried about you." he said, and Hemrione walked over, holding Lucy under one arm.

"Well we kind of lost our leader, and brother." she said, and Lucy let out another sob. Edmund stepped forward and took her hands tightly.

"Lucy, he wouldn't want to see you like this." he said. Sadie nodded, and turned to Carter.

"Now, you three get downstairs and celebrate the amazing times you had with Percy." she said, and Carter nodded. He took the hands of both girls, and the three walked down to the Great Hall, where they were met by the Avengers.

**Nico POV**

Nico, Bianca, Hestia, and Walt walked into an abandoned classroom, where Hades was standing by a large pit. Nico gasped when he saw his father holding an old book. He spotted the title, and smiled.

"You found it." he said, and Hades nodded. Walt noticed this, and grinned.

"Nice." he said. Bianca and Hestia stared, confused, at the three males/

"What is going on?" Bianca asked, and Walt looked at Nico and Hades, both of whom nodded. He went on to explain their incredible plan. When he finished, Bianca smiled.

"You really think this will work?" she asked. Nico nodded.

"It has too." he said. Hestia smiled, but placed a hand on her brother's arm.

"Don't you need a soul for the exchange?" she asked. Nico face-palmed, while his father groaned. Walt sighed.

"Styx. I didn't think of that." Nico said. The room was quiet for a moment, then Bianca spoke up.

"Have him take me." she whispered, and Nico glanced at her.

"Never. I lost you once, and I am not going to lose you again." he said. Bianca walked over to him, and took his hands.

"Nico, when I died, you blamed it all on yourself. I don't want this to happen to you again. I love you too much for this to happen." she said, and Nico blinked away the tears that had formed in his eyes, but nodded.

"Fine. Let's get started." he said. Walt stepped over by the pit, and dumped in an entire canister of nectar, that had been given to him by Hades, along with a blast of his own death magic. Nico dropped in a handful of drachmas, and Hestia threw down a handful of flames. Walt then began to chant what NIco had taught him in Ancient Greek.

_"I , Anubis , ο Αιγύπτιος θεός των νεκρών , ρωτήστε ότι σας , το Θάνατο , η ελληνική θεός των νεκρών , έρχονται σε αυτό το δωμάτιο , και να ακούσετε ό, τι ο γιος του Άδη , και το βασιλιά φάντασμα , Nico DiAngelo , έχει να πει ." _ he said, and Nico stepped forward. The pool began to churn and bubble as he began to chant his own saying.

_"Ω Θάνατος , μεγάλος θεός των νεκρών , παρακαλούμε να ακούσει τους ισχυρισμούς της οικογένειάς μου . Έχετε το δικό σας βασίλειο του undead , μια ψυχή που είναι πολύ αγαπημένη του δικού μας κόσμου , η γη των ζωντανών . Σας προσφέρουμε μια ανταλλαγή . Θα σας δώσει την ψυχή της αδελφής μου , την κόρη του Άδη , Bianca DiAngelo , για την ψυχή του μεγαλύτερου ήρωα στην ιστορία των ημίθεων , ο ήρωας του Ολύμπου , ANAD το γιο του Ποσειδώνα . Παρακαλούμε να εξετάσει την προσφορά." _ Nico chanted, and the liquid in the pit rose up to form a tall being. The five gathered in that small classroom bowed.

"Lord Hades. It is a pleasure." Thanatos said.

"My Lord Thanatos." Bianca said, and he turned to her.

"Is this the one you spoke of?" he asked Nico, who nodded.

"I will gladly offer back my soul if it means that our world will be at peace once again." Bianca said, holding her chin up proudly. Thanatos contemplated for a moment before nodding and holding out his hand.

"Come with me, daughter of Hades." he said, and Bianca smiled. She turned to Nico.

"I love you, Nikki." she said, and the siblings embraced tightly.

"I lvoe you too, Bi." Nico whispered. Bianca let go, and hugged Hestia and Walt. She hugged Hades tightly, and he kissed her forehead.

"Bye Dad." she said, and turned to take the hand of Thanatos. When she did, everything disappeared, leaving the last four in an old, empty classroom. with something more precious then all of the gold, nectar, and ambrosia in the world.

**HA! You thought I would put the translations here. GUESS AGAIN!**

**Sorry. I am so evil.**

**Please review! IN the next chapter, I will have all the translations.**

**Until then, my beauties!**

**Enchantress**


	30. Guess Who's Back

**Please Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, HP, KC, or Narnia.**

**Lucy POV**

Lucy sat at a table away from the party, a glass of butterbeer between her hands. Hermione and Carter sat on either side of her, each with their own drink. The Avengers had gone and had been mingling a bit with the other people. The three of them hadn't joined in much with the celebrations, just to wish their family and friends a "Merry Christmas".

"So what do you want for Christmas?" Carter asked the girls. Luna laughed dryly.

"I would wish that we were whole once again. I would wish that Percy was back." she said, with small tears in her eyes.

"I would wish that we could be happy again, and Percy to be alive and well." Hermione said, and Carter smiled.

"I would want us to be able to live with the Avengers, and tat Percy could have been able to be with us." he said sadly. The three sighed.

"I can't believe that we're all alive and he isn't." Hermione said, and Lucy nodded her head, and placed a hand over her mouth. Tears spring from her eyes.

"What are we going to do now?" she asked, and Hemione wrapped an arm around her friend.

"I don't know, Lu. I don't know." she said. Carter took Lucy's hand, and rubbed her shoulder. Then, the doors to the Great Hall opened. Lucy looked up, and slightly hopeful expression on her face, but that fell when all they saw was Nico, Hades, Hestia, and Walt. Nico and Walt walked over to the three.

"Where have you guys been?" Lucy asked, wiping tears from her eyes. Nico had the largest smile on his face that Lucy had ever seen. Walt's face mirrored his.

"Why are you guys acting so weird?" Hermione asked, her eyes narrowing.

"What do you mean?" Walt asked, and Lucy heard a suppressed laugh in his voice. Carter crossed his arms.

"What is going on? I mean, I know that it's Christmas Eve and all, but you guys are acting a little too cheerful for our taste." he said, and Nico apparently couldn't hold anything any longer, and he burst out laughing. Everyone in the room turned to look at him. The son of Hades was on the floor, laughing so hard that he was clutching his stomach. After about five minutes of this, Lucy had had enough.

"NICO!" she shouted, and the boy looked up at her, shocked by her outburst. NOw, the room's attention was on the banished queen.

"Yes Lucy?" Nico asked. Lucy stood.

"How can you be so happy when your own cousin is dead? How can you be joyful during a time like this?" she yelled, and Nico just smiled.

"Because he's not dead." he said simply, and Lucy narrowed her eyes.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, crossing her arms tightly. A laugh echoed through the silent room. A laugh that made Lucy freeze.

"It can't be." she whispered, and turned to stare at Carter and Hermione, who stared back at her with wide eyes.

"Hey guys." a voice came from the doorway. Lucy turned, and let out a sob. Standing at the doorway, alive and well, was a person she thought that she would never see again. Percy smiled at her.

"Hey Lu." he said. Lucy tried to run to him, but she physically couldn't.

**Percy/Lucy/Hermione/Carter POV**

Percy stood in the doorway to the Great Hall. Lucy was staring at him in disbelief. She seemed like she wanted to move forward, but she couldn't. Percy saw tears streaming down her face. She began to slowly collapse, and Percy ran forward. He caught her in his arms, and they both fell onto the ground. Lucy clutched him around the waist, sobbing into his chest.

"Oh thank Aslan you're alive." she cried, and Percy held her tightly.

"Thor I missed you, Lu." he said. Lucy looked up into the sea-green eyes of the boy she loved, and he bent his head down, and their lips met. Lucy reached a hand up and ran it through the black hair that she loved so much. Percy held her close, his arms wrapped around her waist. They broke apart, and smiled at each other. The next thing Percy knew was that he was being tackled by two other people.

"Carter! Hermione!" Percy exclaimed, and he wrapped his arms around the both of them, and Lucy kept her arms around his waist.

"I thought we'd never see you again." Hermione said, and Percy laughed. The four stood up, and Percy kept his arms around Lucy and Hermione, and Carter had his arm around Hermione's shoulders.

"How are you here?" Carter asked. Percy just pointed at Nico, Hades, Hestia, and Walt. The two gods stepped back.

'It's not us. It was all Nico and Walt's idea." Hades said, and Lucy let go of Percy, and almost tackled Nico with a tight hug.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou." she cried, and Nico laughed.

"No problemo, Lucy. Anything for my cousin's family." he said, and Hermione smiled, and hugged the son of Hades as well.

"How did you do it?' Carter asked. Walt stepped forward.

"Well, we had been looking for a book on how to bring Percy back for a while, and a few hours ago, Lord HAdes had called Nico, Hestia, Bianca, and me to an old abandoned classroom." he started, but Percy held his hands up.

"Hold on. Where is Bianca?" he asked, and Nico's face turned stormy.

"Listen." he said. Walt nodded, and continued. By now, the entire room was dead silent, and everyone was hanging on to their every word.

"Nico had taught me what to say in Ancient Greek once we summoned Thanatos, using gold drachmas, some of my death magic, Hestia's flames, and nectar. I was supposed to say, '_I , Anubis , ο Αιγύπτιος θεός των νεκρών , ρωτήστε ότι σας , το Θάνατο , η ελληνική θεός των νεκρών , έρχονται σε αυτό το δωμάτιο , και να ακούσετε ό, τι ο γιος του Άδη , και το βασιλιά φάντασμα , Nico DiAngelo , έχει να πει',_ which translates to, 'I, Anubis, the Egyptian god of the dead , ask that your death, the Greek god of the dead , come into this room , and listen to what the son of Hades , and the king's ghost , Nico DiAngelo, has to say.' Then it was Nico's turn to say what he had to say." Walt said, and Nico sighed.

"Before I tell you what I said, you need to know this: Thanatos would not just give a soul away for free. He needed something in exchange. I was next, so I chanted,'_Ω Θάνατος , μεγάλος θεός των νεκρών , παρακαλούμε να ακούσει τους ισχυρισμούς της οικογένειάς μου . Έχετε το δικό σας βασίλειο του undead , μια ψυχή που είναι πολύ αγαπημένη του δικού μας κόσμου , η γη των ζωντανών . Σας προσφέρο με μια ανταλλαγή . Θα σας δώσει την ψυχή της αδελφής μου , την κόρη του Άδη , Bianca DiAngelo , για την ψυχή του μεγαλύτερου ήρωα στην ιστορία των ημίθεων , ο ήρωας του Ολύμπου , and το γιο του Ποσειδώνα . Παρακαλούμε να εξετάσει την προσφορά._', which means, 'Oh Thanatos , great god of the dead , please hear claims of my family . You have your own kingdom of undead, a soul that is much beloved of our world , the land of the living. I will provide you with an exchange. I will give the soul of my sister , the daughter of Hades , Bianca DiAngelo, for the soul of the greatest hero in the history of the demigods, the hero of Olympus , and the son of Poseidon . Please consider the offer.'" Nico said, and Lucy gasped, along with Hermione, and many of the demigods in the room. Percy looked at his cousin with a pained expression. Nico tried to smile, but he obviously failed.

"Gods Nico." Percy said, and he engulfed his younger cousin in a hug. Thalia ran over, and joined them. Percy could tell that Nico was trying to keep his tears in.

"She told me that I once blamed myself for her death, and she didn't want that to happen again with you." the son of Hades said quietly, and Percy sighed.

"She was right, of course." he said, and Nico chuckled and nodded.

"As usual." he said, and Thalia snorted. Lucy stepped forward, and clutched Percy's hand tightly, not wanting to let go, unless this was a dream.

"Where are the others?" Percy asked.

"The Avengers are somewhere else with the adults. This was a kids-only party." Edmund said, walking forward and clapping Percy on the back.

"Someone want to get them? I have a feeling they may want to see this." Carter said, smirking.

"I'll get them!" Sadie yelled, running out of the room and dragging Walt with her. The four laughed. Percy sat down on the ground, and pulled Lucy into his lap, holding her tightly around the waist.

"If this is a dream, I don't want to wake up." she whispered, and Percy kissed her temple.

"You're awake, Lu. Don't worry." he said happily. After a few minutes like that, Sadie came back into the room, holding Walt's hand. Behind them was the Avengers, the Olympians, the professors, and the Egyptian gods. Percy grinned and stood up.

"Hey guys." he said. The Avengers stopped short when they saw him. Natasha grinned back at him, and ran forward. She hugged him tightly.

"We've missed you, Perce." she said. Percy hugged her back, laughing.

"Awww! Has the big, bad Russian spy been crying over little old me?" he asked, and Natasha punched him in the shoulder.

"Shut up." she said, smiling still. The others had gotten over their shock, and had come over, each hugging Percy tightly. The only one that Percy felt tears in his eyes when he hugged them was Thor. The god of thunder had been like the father Percy had never had, and he didn't want to lose that. Lucy wrapped her arms around Percy's neck, and he put his arms around her waist. She smiled up at him.

"You know, tomorrow's Christmas." she said.

"Really? And did your wish come true?" Percy asked, grinning down at her.

"Absolutely." Lucy said, looking into his incredible sea-green eyes. The two, oblivious to the stares that people were sending their way, leaned in, and shred a kiss that would last for years.

**He's alive, don't worry! And I only have a few more chapters before the story's over!**

**Please Review!**

**Tune in next time for the next addition to Blessed Betrayers!**

**Enchantress**


	31. Christmas

**Please Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, HP, KC, or Narnia.**

**Percy POV**

"Merry Christmas!" Percy awoke to Lucy's happy cry. He opened his eyes, and grinned when he saw his girlfriend sitting on the edge of his bed, already dressed.

"Merry Christmas, Lu!" Percy said, and sat up, kissing his girlfriend.

"Hey you two!" Carter yelled, and Percy pulled away, grinning at his best friend. Hermione rolled her eyes. Percy gave them both hugs.

"So, before we go downstairs, I thought we should open our more personal gifts first." Lucy said after they had all gotten dressed. The other three nodded.

"Who wants to go first?" Percy asked, and Carter raised his hand.

"Here are the gifts for you three." he said, giving out three small packages.

"Oh Aslan, Car." Lucy whispered, holding up a beautiful necklace. It was a silver chain, with a pendant in the shape of a box, but it was made out of gold, and had small gems embedded in the metal. There was rubies, emeralds, and topaz.

"What is this symbol?" Percy asked as he tied his gift, which was a bracelet, with the same symbol, on his wrist.

"It's the symbol for house. I thought, since I got kicked out of the House of Life, that you guys are technically my new home. I got the same thing for the others." Carter said, smiling. Hermione grinned, and kissed her boyfriend. Lucy gave him a kiss on the cheek, and Percy hugged him.

"It's amazing, Car." Hermione said. She then reached into her own bag, and pulled out three gifts.

"Here you are." she said. The each opened their own, and Percy gaped at the sight that awaited him. It was a photo of him, Lucy, Hermione, and Carter when they had found out that Percy was alive. They all had their arms around each other, and were sitting on the floor of the Great Hall. The frame was made from birch, and was painted with golden chains. Closer look showed that the chain was actually a word repaired many times. Friends.

"Luna helped me make the frame. Sadie had taken the picture." Hermione said.

"I love it, 'Mione!" Lucy said, throwing her arms around her friend.

"Great job, Hermione. This is a great picture." Percy said, smiling. Lucy pulled out her own gifts.

"Oh, Lu." Carter said as he pulled his present out. Percu pulled his own out, and gasped slightly. It was a new scabbard, painted black, red, and gold. There was a picture painted on the front. Percy looked closer, and saw that it was a picture of golden waves, surrounding four hearts.

"Lucy Pevensie. How did you make this?" Percy asked in awe at his girlfriend. She blushed.  
"Ed and Aslan helped me out a bit." she said. Percy kissed her. Then, he pulled out the three gifts her had worked all night with Nico and Thalia to make. He gave them out.  
"Percy!" Hermione said, pulling her necklace out.

"I collaborated with Car for your necklaces. They can be worn together, and you can take the locket off to put on Car's chain." Percy said. Lucy just out a hand over her mouth. The locket was a circle, and in the middle was an "A". The picture on the inside was of the four of them, sitting on the couch at Avenger's tower. They were all asleep. Lucy had her head in Percy's lap, and she was curled up. Hermione had her head resting against Carter's shoulder. Carter had both his arms around her, and one of Hermione's hands was holding Percy's. Percy had an arm around Lucy, and his head was handing to the side, almost touching Carter's arm. On the other side was a picture of all of them, Avengers included. They had just finish the concert, and Nico had taken it.

"I love it." Hermione said happily. Percy looked over at Lucy, waiting for her reaction. She stared at him with eyes filled with tears.

"Thank you." she whispered. Percy grinned, and the four hugged tightly.

"Shall we go downstairs for a bit? I hear that there is going to be another concert with everyone." Carter said, and Hermione smiled.

"Well, why don't we do something about that?" she said, and the other three slowly started to grin back.

**Sorry for the short chapter!**

**Please Review!**

**Love,**

**Enchantress**


	32. The Final Time

**Please Enjoy!**

**Jason left Piper for Reyna after the battle, because she was going to Percy's side. Just to clear things up for this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, HP, KC, or Narnia.**

**Neutral POV**

"Who wants to go first?" Annabeth asked, standing on the stage that had been put there for the mini-Christmas concert. A hand was raised from the middle of the crowd. Piper stepped forward.

"I think I would like too." she said, and Annabeth nodded, and Piper walked up onto the stage, along with Thalia, Leo, Hazel, and Nico. She took the microphone, and went to the middle of the stage.

"This song is for a special boy in my life, who left me for a girl who he apparently thinks is much better than me." she said, and glanced over at Jason, who stared at her, confused. Piper nodded to her friends, and they started with their own instruments. Piper began to sing.

_State the obvious, I didn't get my perfect fantasy_  
_I realize you love yourself more than you could ever love me_

Jason crossed his arms. Reyna placed her hand on his arm, smiling slightly.  
_So go and tell your friends that I'm obsessive and crazy_  
_That's fine you won't mind if I say_  
_By the way..._

Piper smiled, getting into her rhythm.

_I hate that stupid old pickup truck_  
_You never let me drive_  
_You're a redneck heartbreak_  
_Who's really bad at lying_  
_So watch me strike a match_  
_On all my wasted time_  
_As far as I'm concerned you're_  
_Just another picture to burn!_

_There's no time for tears,_  
_I'm just sitting here planning my revenge_  
_There's nothing stopping me_  
_From going out with all of your best friends_

Piper giggled slightly when she saw Leo gag slightly. She grinned at him, rolling her eyes.  
_And if you come around saying sorry to me_  
_My momma's gonna show you how sorry you'll be_

Thalia snorted. Aphrodite was going to have a fit when she realized that Jupiter's precious son had left her daughter.

_And if you're missing me,_  
_You'd better keep it to yourself_  
_'Cause coming back around here_  
_Would be bad for your health..._

_'Cause I hate that stupid old pickup truck_  
_You never let me drive_  
_You're a redneck heartbreak_  
_Who's really bad at lying_  
_So watch me strike a match_  
_On all my wasted time_  
_In case you haven't heard,_  
_I really really hate that..._  
Nico brought out a large metal bucket, and Piper pulled out pictures she had taken the night before from her photo albums, all of them featuring Jason. The ones that had other people in them, like Thalia, Percy, Leo, and Piper, she had cut out the people other than Jason.  
_Burn, burn, burn, baby, burn_

On every word, Piper threw another picture into the bucket. Leo stepped forward, and sparked his fingers, then looked at Piper. She nodded. He threw a handful of flames into the bucket

_You're just another picture to burn_  
_Baby, burn..._

Piper finished her song to applause. She smiled, and took Leo and Hazel's hands, and the five of them bowed.

"Next!" Annabeth said.

"How about us?" a familiar voice said from the doorway. Percy stood there, leaning against the doorway. Lucy, Hermione, and Carter were standing next to him Annabeth frowned slightly.

"Fine." she said. Percy smiled, and walked forward with the others behind him. They stood on the stage, each holding a microphone. Hermione bent down, and played their song on Lucy's iPod.

"Shall we?" Carter asked, and the three others nodded, and the girls began to sing.

_Italics- Hermione and Lucy_

**Bold- Carter and Percy**

**_Bold Italics- All_**

_We are, we are_  
_Not your ordinary fami-mily_  
_But we can all agree that_  
_We are, we are_  
_Close as close can be_

**So it don't matter what it looks like**  
**We look perfect to me**  
**We got every kind of love**  
**I feel so lucky indeed**  
**They can keep on talking**  
**It don't matter to me cause**  
**We are, we are family**

_**We are are are are (We are)**_  
_**We are are are are (We are)**_  
_**We are are are are (We are)**_  
_**We are, we are family, family, family**_  
_**We are, we are family**_

_So what?_  
_We don't look, we don't act_  
_We don't walk, we don't talk_  
_Like you do_  
_So what?_  
_If we hang just to hang_  
_Ain't no shame_  
_We gon' do what we want to_

Percy thought back on the past months. He had been betrayed by the ones he thought he loved, found a brand new family, and a new love, and he had died and come back to life. He had finally found happiness, and he had finally found his place.

**Cause we come from everywhere**  
**Searching for ones to care**  
**Somehow we found it here**  
**We found us a home**

_**We are, we are**_  
_**Not your ordinary fami-mily**_  
_**But we can all agree that**_  
_**We are, we are**_  
_**Close as close can be**_

Carter thought back. Months ago, Sadie had died, and Carter had been brought to Avengers Tower, where he found a new family, new siblings, and a new love. Sure, it had been a crazy ride, with monsters, gods, and ice people, but it had been worth it to get to that spot, in that moment.

_**So it don't matter what it looks like**_  
_**We look perfect to me**_  
_**We got every kind of love**_  
_**I feel so lucky indeed**_  
_**They can keep on talking**_  
_**It don't matter to me cause**_  
_**We are, we are family**_

**OK, so the links in our chain makes us strange**  
**But really they make us stronger**  
**And I wouldn't replace not a thing**  
**Mother or father**  
**Cause we,**

Hermione spotted the Avengers standing with her old professors and the gods. She smiled, thinking on how her life had changed in the past months. She had found happiness, new friends, new siblings, and a new family, and she wasn't letting all that go so easily.

_Cause we come from everywhere_  
_Searching for ones to care_  
_Somehow we found it here_  
_We found us a home_

_**We are, we are**_  
_**Not your ordinary fami-mily**_  
_**But we can all agree that**_  
_**We are, we are**_  
_**Close as close can be**_

_**So it don't matter what it looks like**_  
_**We look perfect to me**_  
_**We got every kind of love**_  
_**I feel so lucky indeed**_  
_**They can keep on talking**_  
_**It don't matter to me cause**_  
_**We are, we are family**_

Lucy looked around at her new family. If someone had told her, months ago, that her siblings and one of her best friends would betray her, and she would be living with a god, two science geeks, one with a major anger issue problem, a man from the 1940s, and two master assassins, she would have not believed them. But her she was, standing on a stage with her two new siblings, and the person she loved more than anything in the world. Lucy wasn't trading that for anything.

_**(Family)**_  
_**(We**_****_**are)**_  
_**We are, we are family**_

The song finished, and the four teens took each other's hands, and bowed. A banished queen, a forgotten demigod, an accused wizard, and a hated witch. These four teens would do anything to protect the ones that they loved, and they had proved that.

"I love all three of you." Carter said, staring into the eyes of his friends.

"I love you all too." Hermione answered.

"You all are the best people I have ever known." Lucy said, happy tears in her eyes.

"I wouldn't trade you for all the money, and immortal god-ship in the world." Percy said, and the four pulled each other into a tight hug, much like their own bond, which would never be broken. These four would always stay together, no matter what happened to them, or their new family.

**Please Review!**

**There is only one chapter to go!**

**I don't own Picture to Burn by Taylor Swift, or We Are by Keke Palmer**

**Love,**

**Enchantress**


	33. The End

**Hi Everyone!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from PJO, HP, KC, or Narnia.**

**Neutral POV**

"Hurry up, Zoe!" a young boy, about six years old, with brown hair and sea-green eyes, ran through the halls of a gigantic house. Chasing after him was an older girl, about fourteen, with brown hair and forest-green eyes. She was followed by another girl, the same age as the young boy, with black hair and the same forest-green eyes as the older girl, and another boy, her own age, who had black hair, and the same eyes as the young boy.

"Slow down, Nikki!" the younger girl panted, and the older boy smiled, and swung her up onto his back.

"Let's go, Thalia!" the boy said, and he ran faster, the girl, Thalia, giggling on his back. The older girl finally caught the boy, and began to tickle him.

"Stop Zoe!" the little boy squealed. The older girl, Zoe, laughed and stopped.

"You deserved it, Nico." she told her brother. The two others sat down next to them.

"So, Ed, when did Dad say they were all coming over?" Zoe asked her twin. Edmund shrugged, watching their younger twin siblings, Thalia and Nico, as they chased each other around the room.

"I'm not sure. I think Uncle Car and Aunt 'Mione will be here any second, thought." Edmund said, and right then, a door opened somewhere.

"Anybody home?" the four kids grinned and shot up, running to the doorway.

"Uncle Car! Auntie 'Mione!" Thalia and Nico giggled, and their godparents hugged them.

"Honestly, you two look more like your parents everyday." Carter told his neice and nephew. Hermione smiled. Thalia jumped from one foot to another.

"Are Sadie and Draco here?" she asked, excited. As if on cue, two other kdis ran through the door, and tackled the younger twins in hugs.

"Hi Thals! Hi Nikky!" a girl with brown hair and brown eyes giggled.

"Hi guys!" A boy with even darker brown hair, and darker brown eyes said happily.

"Hi Draco! Hi Sadie!" Edmund said, hugging his younger cousins. The four siblings' parents walked through another door.

"Hey Car! Hey 'Mione!" Percy said, hugging his best friends since they were seventeen. Lucy kissed Carter on the cheek, and hugged Hermione.

"Perce, how is it that Edmund and Zoe look so much like you and Lu?" Carter asked. Percy stood next to his oldest son and ruffled his hair fondly.

"Dad!" Edmund objected, pulling away. The adults laughed.

"Daddy! When is Uncle Thor and the others coming over?" Thalia asked.

"They should be coming over tonight." Percy answered. The Avengers had been a major part of their children's lives as they grew up. Natasha and Clint had been the resident babysitters for Draco and Sadie, while Thor had always been the one to watch after the four Jackson children, easily making him their favorite uncle, aside from Carter.

"YAY!" Nico shouted, making his older siblings cringe.

"Honestly, doesn't he have a mute button, Mom?" Zoe asked her mother.

"If he does, I haven't found it yet, Zoe." Lucy replied, shaking her head at her youngest.

"Who want's to play Ultimate Battle?" Sadie asked her cousins. Ultimate Battle was a game that the two eldest Jackson children had invented when they were their siblings' ages, after hearing the story of Percy, Lucy, Hermione, and Carter's fight.

"I do!" the three younger ones shouted.

"I call being Mommy!" Thalia said, running out of the room, closely followed by her brother and cousins.

"Aren't you going to play with them?" Carter asked the other two teens, who shook heir head, smiling.

"I would rather read." Zoe said.

"I would rather train." Edmund said. This made Hermione laugh.

"It is scary how much like your parents you two are." she said, and Zoe and Edmund laughed, walking out of the room and into their own. The four adults went to sit on the couch.

"So, it's how many years today?" Carter asked his friends. Percy sighed.

"Nineteen years since we beat the four of them." he said, leaning back, his arm resting on Lucy's shoulders.

"If I had been told, nineteen years ago, that I would have been married to a demigod, and that I would have four children, and my best friends would be a wizard and a witch, I would've never believed them." Lucy said. Hermione smiled.

"I completely understand. I'm just happy that everything has been absolutely incredible now." she said happily.

"What was your favorite apart about being betrayed?" Percy asked tentatively. This was a subject they normally avoided, but today was different.

"Definitely meeting the Avengers." Carter said, thinking of when he had first seen his family. He had been a destroyed seventeen-year old, with no family other then Bast and Walt, but these strange people had taken him in, and had treated him like on of their own.

"I think it was growing closer to Luna, Ginny, and Draco." Hermione said. She would have never thought that the cold Slytherin boy, who had called her "Mudblood" many times, would become one of her closest friends. Draco had revealed who he really was on the inside that day at Avenger's Tower.

"Probably meeting you three." Lucy said, smiling. She remembered walking through the doors of the penthouse, and immediately being greeted by a boy with sea-green eyes, full of kindness and love. She had been scared at first, but then she met the other two, and they had become the best of friends.

"I'd say it was finding out who my true friends and family were." Percy said. He had thought that Grover and Annabeth would always be there for him, but he was wrong. That day that Thalia died, was when he had found out that Annabeth had only gone out with him because of his status as a son on one of the Big Three. Grover had been with Thalia longer, and he was crushed by the death of his surrogate sister. The others had just gone with what Annabeth and Jason had done, not even thinking about it.

"Can you imagine your lives before what happened?" Lucy asked, and the other three shook their heads.

"Not at all, and frankly, I don't care. I'd rather have this life then a million of my previous one." Hermione said. Carter kissed her forehead.

"Same here." he said. The four sat in a comfortable silence until Sadie came running in, drenched in water.

"Uncle P!" she yelled. Percy chuckled.

"Yes Sadie?" he asked.

"Look what Thalia did!" Sadie said, gesturing to her drenched clothing. The four adults held back their laughs.

"Hold on sweetie." Hermione said, and she took out her wand, murmuring a spell that dried her daughter's clothes. Sadie smiled.

"Thanks mommy!" Sadie said, and instead of going back with her cousins, Sadie sat on her father's lap. The other five kids ran back into the room. Nico and Thalia ran to Percy and Lucy and sat on their laps, and Draco sat on his mother's lap. Zoe and Edmund sat on either side of their parents.

"While we're waiting for Uncle Thor, can you tell us the story again?" Thalia asked Percy, batting her brown eyes. Nico, Sadie, and Draco joined her. The others laughed.

"Oh, alright. You guys ready?" Lucy said, and the younger kids nodded eagerly, sitting down on the floor, their eyes big and full of wonder. Zoe and Edmund rolled their eyes, but joined their siblings and cousins. Percy leaned back against the couch, his arm tightly around his wife.

"It all started one morning when I was seventeen. I awoke to a pounding at my cabin door. I opened the door and I saw..." Percy, Lucy, Hermione, and Carter told their children their story for what seemed like the hundreth time. This was a story that would go down in history. These four would become the greatest hero in their own worlds' history, and they would always be known as...the Blessed Betrayers.

**Well, it's done!**  
**Please review on my last chapter!**

**Bye!**

**Enchantress**


	34. Thank You

**Dear Readers,**

**Thank you for sticking with me through out this entire story. I am really happy that you all liked it so much, and I am so happy at all of the reviews it has gotten. This has by far been my most popular fanfiction, and I would say that it was the most fun I had writing. Now that I have written it, I am a strong supporter of Percy/Lucy, and Carter/Hermione in crossover stories. If you didn't like all of the bashing of Jason and Annabeth, I am sorry, but it was vital to the story. Please review and tell me if you would like a sequel with the kids, and what you want it to be about!**

**Thank you again to all of my followers, and to all of my reviewers.**

**Love Always, **

**Enchantress**


End file.
